


The Sex Chronicles

by RubenCherrie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Car Sex, Drabble Sequence, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Humor, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Roleplay, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubenCherrie/pseuds/RubenCherrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi share a series of promiscuous mishaps and scenarios that incidentally make their relationship cooler than the movies even though at times it can be exceedingly awkward and hilarious. Let's talk about sex, baby and what it's really like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Quickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow comrades in arms. I am here with new material for you to enjoy. Or not enjoy. I mean, I don’t know your life or your schedule. Basically these are…I don’t know, drabbles? To make fun of the fantasy sex that is portrayed in movies and a lot of fanfiction. Most of you know that sex can be awkward, hilarious, romantic, etc. But it’s not always bitchin’ sex all the time. Things can get weird and someone needs to address this.
> 
> So this is what that’s about and Eren and Levi are my muse. This is how they would react to REAL LIFE sexual scenarios that happens to us all the time. My hope is that you laugh at this or think “Oh my god, that’s happened to me and my partner before!”
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: That even those these are drabbles they will be following a consistent setting with consistent relationships & story aspects. There WILL be other relationships mentioned and endorsed in this fiction, but they will be mild and used for the sake of the plot. So if you see some Sasha/Connie or Ymir/Historia just know I’m not going into detail with them. It just gives the storyline some authenticity.
> 
> Anyways, I will be writing about Hate Sex, Drunk Sex, High Sex, Road Head, Shower Sex, Baby-making Sex, Break-Up/Make-Up Sex, Bathroom Sex, Sex Tapes, Swingers Party, Bondage, Porn, Role-Playing and much, much more.
> 
> If ANYONE feels like I’ve missed something, please suggest something in a review. This is a fun, interactive story with you guys. If you guys suggest a really cool, funny idea then I’ll always take it into consideration. Share your stories. Almost all of these drabbles that I will write have at some point happened to me.
> 
> So, have fun and read on!

Chapter 1: Quickies

Anyone who knew Levi was aware that the man had and needed his routines. Stringent and punctual routines that he imposed throughout his daily life. For example, when arriving at work he would park his car in the same spot for nearly three years strong, walk the perfect pace into the building – not too casually and not too expeditiously – take the third elevator on the right to the twenty seventh floor, walk again into his office, greet his secretary with indifference and demand his third cup of coffee that morning, shrug off his coat and properly hang it on the rack, take the coffee with the same indifference, watch subtly as the secretary studies his lips as they take of sip of the dark roast and secretly wishing it was her pussy, cast her away back to her duties, and then he would sit down and commence in a day of unwarranted phone calls, board meetings and the overseeing of all past, present and future projects.

It was redundant and tedious. Most would be driven mad by it, but Levi always fancied the idea of a rigid schedule. Especially when it came to his professional life. Shit would never get done otherwise.

However, currently it was six thirty in the morning. Work was far off in the distance. Levi’s morning ritual was not as pristine as the rest, but nevertheless it was still habitual. Now he sat alone at the kitchen counter, shirtless in gray sweats with his black hair wild from slumber, his first cup of coffee in one hands and a lit cigarette in the other. All he would do at this time – as the sun rose gently over civilization, is appreciate the quiet. Sip the bitter liquid and then take a drag of burning tobacco and feel how relaxed he was both body and soul.

That is until the bedroom door lurched open with a great force, slamming against the wall and ricocheting off of it as it shook. Out stormed Eren from a dead sleep with a trail of fire scorching in his wake.

Levi thought to himself how truly ignorant he could be. Of course there was no peace when you lived with a hellion.

 _Bam! Bam! Bam!_ The boy’s feet stomped across the floor, disrupting his meditations. “I’m late!” he bellowed.

Levi paid no attention to his urgency. He realized long ago that doing such only fueled his fits or did nothing to simmer them down. So, the man stared straight ahead, inhaling smoke into his lungs and thought it better to kill himself slowly as his young, hot-headed lover cried like a child.

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” he said. “You should hurry up.”

Eren didn’t spare Levi a passing glance as he marched into the laundry room, speaking irately, “I can’t believe you didn’t wake me up! You know I have work at seven!” His voice drifted away as he entered a cramped room adjacent to the front door in the apartment kitchen and yanked opened the dryer door, pulling out article after article of clothing in search for a work outfit.

 The sound of clean clothes lightly hitting the ground made Levi’s eyebrow twitch, “I just washed those, brat.”

Eren must have been ignoring him because the painful noise of wardrobes – most likely his own button-up shirts – being thrown on the tile floor continued. Levi tightened his grasp on his coffee cup and suppressed the impulse to shout. Instead he let out a long wistful sigh, stubbed out his cigarette and slid off the barstool in which he sat and walked over to the entryway of the laundry room. “It’s only six-thirty, you know,” Levi informed as he leaned against the doorframe. “What the hell are you worrying for?”

The boy plucked up a pair of underwear from the pile of clothes and threw it off to the side. He began to immodestly strip down to nothing but his bare skin as he spoke. Not that it bothered Levi. He had seen this kid naked a million times.

“There’s this phenomenon that all parts of the world go through and that’s morning rush hour. It takes me forty-five minutes to get to my job. And – ah, fuck!” Eren fumbled with wrenching off his pants and day old briefs from his ankles and began to lose his balance, hopping around on one foot like a circus act while Levi watched him – amused. Once the boy got his footing back, he murmured heatedly to himself, “Of course he wouldn’t know about that because he goes to the office whenever he feels like it. It’s not like I have to punch in or anything.”

Levi took a large gulp of his lukewarm coffee and wiped the dark residue from his lips with the back of his hand. Eren was now completely nude. His tan skin was always radiating in any kind of light, but that livid scowl would forever vex and captivate Levi at the same time. It was making his dick grow stiff for no particular reason at all.

Or perhaps it was the sight of that magnificent and lean naked ass right in front of him as Eren bent over to snatch up a clean pair of under garments. He should clarify; the image of the kid’s body didn’t bother him, but it never failed to arouse him and all Levi could do was lustfully gaze at it.

Eren caught a brief sight of it out of the corner of his eye as he stood upright. He cocked a ponderous eyebrow, “What?”

Levi shrugged, “Nothing.”

Eren paused, taking a second to study those eyes. To the outside world, Levi’s constant apathetic expression made for an impenetrable blockade. However, his lover could take one look at him and know exactly what he wanted or what he was thinking. And Eren deciphered that code in an instant.

“No.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No, no, no,” the boy recited as he turned a cold shoulder to the man. “I’m so fucking late right now.”

Levi nodded absentmindedly to himself, glancing off to the side as if he were trying to preoccupy his mind to something else, but all he was doing was finding a suitable location to place his cup. The end table next to the door seemed good and it was set down promptly. From there he took three steps forward until his chest was a mere centimeter from Eren’s back and Levi watched that delicate skin prickle with goosebumps as his body whispered behind him.

Eren exhaled an exasperated breath and craned his neck to peer over his shoulder, “What did I-“

He was immediately cut off by the sensation of a strong set of arms curling themselves around his waist, pulling him hard against sturdy pectorals and hands slowly plunging downwards into his pubic hair.

“I really don’t have time for this,” Eren persisted.

It fell on deaf ears. Levi grazed his calloused palm over the brat’s undeniably budding erection and wrapped his slender fingers around its girth, squeezing softly. “Yes you do,” he murmured into his ear.

Eren’s breath hitched as he restrained a moan inside of his lungs. The way his body shivered at the touch said it all, but his words kept making attempts to shoot Levi down. “Levi, come on. I really need to get to work.”

“You seem to mistake me for someone who cares,” he growled seductively and pushed Eren brusquely forward. The boy’s body crashed into the dryer before him, knees slamming hard into the rough surface and hands extending to clutch the sides to prevent him from smacking his face into it. Levi heard him cry out his name in protest and all it did was fly right over his head. In truth, it gave him more motivation to tug his sweats down his thighs and expose his member – which was solid as stone. “It’ll be quick,” he assured, “I’ll make you cum in two minutes.”

“I…” Eren so terribly wanted to object because the man has done this to him on numerous occasions. He absolutely and irrefutably did not know the definition of a quickie. It took him a minimum of ten minutes to orgasm and that was not a guarantee. But, Oh Father Art Thou in Heaven did his erection feel amazing pressed up so firmly against him.

“Goddamn it, fine.”

The invitation was then offered to the opposite party and from there Levi wordlessly accepted. There was not an ounce of hesitation in his movements – those skilled hands moved from gripping Eren’s dick to spreading his ass checks in moments, caressing his sides and fingernails raking ever so slightly across his flesh along the way there. Levi had situated the tip of his cock against the kid’s eager entrance just as quickly. Eren’s mind barely even registered the feeling before the pressure of Levi forcing himself through his insides racked his body with violent shudders.

Two reasons why Eren hated sex on the go: foreplay was impossible and they didn’t use lubricant. It was always incredibly tough and uncomfortable initially – like he was losing his virginity all over again.

“I-It’s…so dry,” he gasped, muscles tightening as Levi’s cock was pushed further into his ass.

Once again, Eren’s complaints were disregarded. A palm was placed flat in between his tensed shoulder blades and then he was shoved facedown onto the dryer. His green eyes flickered upwards and saw Levi’s left arm reach out above his head and grab the start knob of the machine, turn it counterclockwise to begin a new cycle and pulled.

“What are you doing?” Eren inquired.

“Give it a second.”

Levi knew the mechanics of this dryer frontwards and back. Mostly because he did all the laundry. The piece of shit would delay for five seconds before loudly sputtering as it kicked on, and then it would squeal like it was in great agony and finally begin to vibrate so intensely that it would shake the ground like a Calfornia earthquake. That power was presently compressed against Eren’s sensitive member and it made his knees buckle and his mouth open wide to release a hearty groan.

His slim hips were seized hastily by Levi and immediately he started thrusting deep within Eren’s mind-blowing internal warmth, impelling the boy’s arousal firmer into the tremor of the dryer.

Beautiful green eyes rolled so far to the back of his head that he nearly caught a glimpse at his brain matter. “Oh my god,” Eren groaned harshly through gritted teeth. “Levi, a-ah! Just like that…”

Those delectable begs and whimpers could spur insanity into any man. At times it could plague even Levi’s placid mind, cogging the gears that rotated the apparatus and reducing him down to nothing more than a horny barbarian. He observed in awe as their skin slapped together with every assault of his cock as if he had just discovered the element of fire. Meanwhile, Eren was pushing his own leaky erection solidly against the pulsating machine before him, feeling a pleasure that rocked his very bones and moaning so animatedly he was almost sobbing.

However, that little brat still had enough cognizance to squint at that goddamn clock, “Ngh, fuck…you have…a-ah, a minute left.”

What a cheeky bastard.

“Shut the fuck up, I know,” Levi grunted, his voice unrefined and thick with frustration and fatigue. He plunged into Eren with all his might – to the point where he felt like he was stabbing his insides – at just the right angle where the man knew it would be a direct hit on the boy’s prostate. However, Levi was so engrossed on getting this brat to orgasm that the scream that ensued from under him didn’t even faze him.

If Eren didn’t bust a load in less than forty five seconds, Levi knew he was going to look like an asshole.

And that can’t happen.

So, he withdrew his constricted hands from the kid’s sinful frame – purple bruises already forming where his fingers dug into his flesh – and placed his left palm even on the wall beside him and the right gripping a substantial hold of Eren’s rich brown locks and proceeded to fuck the ever-loving dog shit out of him. The only conscious thing the boy could do was gasp for the air that was being thrust out of his being only to discharge it as a frantic moan soon after. But, Levi was too familiar with this young body. It usually only took three solid and precise hits to his sweet spot to make this glorious boy fall apart. He had a very low tolerance for ecstasy.

“Oh, God!”

That was the sound of realization.

“Shit!”

That was the warning call.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m fucking coming!”

That was the final notice.

And Eren inner walls began to cave in and clasped deliciously around Levi’s erection. So hot and so fucking tight. The boy’s dick irrevocably burst, a sticky string of white semen exploding from the tip and landing on the dryer, rolling down the sheen exterior from between his quivering legs. He rocked his hips gently still while the vibration of the spin cycle made riding out his climax damn near heavenly.

Levi came very shortly after, discharging a pornstar-sized load inside of Eren’s ass and stiffening his lips so he wouldn’t cry out. His orgasm crashed around him with such vigor that he clenched onto the brat’s shoulders as the muscles in his back shuddered and spasmed.

Not too shabby for a quickie.

When the pinnacle of Levi’s rapture began to die and his dick gradually shrank back to normalcy, he hauled his dizzy body off of Eren who laid limp before him with utterly no incentive to arise and finish getting ready for work and instead allowed the pulsation to shake his tired form. It was kind of comical and ironic. Levi let out an exhausted sigh and gazed down at the sweat glistening on his chest from overexertion. Such filth. He then indignantly wiped the perspiration from his forehead and slicked his hair back out of his face, thinking idly to himself how sex should never be that much work.

Yet, looking at the clock and seeing he had another twenty second to spare made him smirk.

Eren finally found the drive to speak at that moment, voice trembling from the dryer rattling his diaphragm. “Oh my goddddd,” he droned wearily with a smile. “That felt soooo good.”

Levi didn’t formally reply to the flattery, but rather he pulled his sweatpants back up around his lean hips, stared listlessly at Eren in his vulnerable position and uncharacteristically wound his arm back and gave him one strong slap on the ass, resulting in a shrill yelp from his lover.

Levi coolly placed both his hands in his soft pockets and spun on his heel to exit the room.

“You can go to work now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickies, ya know? Does no one realize I have shit to do? No, I will not get you off. I have to go to my mother’s in five minutes. Also, no foreplay is like going down a waterslide with no water. It’s tough and it’s uncomfortable. There. I said it.
> 
> Alright. Review, favorite, follow or ignore me. Whatever you wanna do. Tell me what you think and give me some ideas. I’d love to hear them! I’m planning to put Eren and Levi through a rollercoaster of sexual scenarios and hiccups because it’s fun to laugh at ourselves.


	2. The High Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow readers! I have come baring a new chapter of Eren and Levi’s sexual endeavors. A few things to discuss. First off, in the last chapter I said these were drabbles because length was debatable. I’m taking that back. When you type 6,000 words – that’s not a drabble. I am instead calling these short stories. I am too detailed-oriented to type a quick chapter that is less than a thousand words. I’m sorry, I need a little more girth than that. I sweat the small stuff.
> 
> Secondly, I feel in my gut that I’m going to get heat from the chapter. Why? Because it is the High Sex chapter. Which means Levi and Eren will be dealing with a little pot. Now, I don’t really know what people’s issue is with marijuana, but that is your own shit to feel uncomfortable. In the original anime would Levi and Eren blaze it up? No. Do I think it’s fun to tweak their dynamics a bit in sake of a fun story? Yes. And also, I had a BLAST writing this and I honestly can’t wait to see people’s reactions.
> 
> So, basically, YES I did try to keep them in character. There will be a tad OOCness, I personally don’t think there’s much. Unless you squint. There will be drugs and sex and all that happy horseshit so get out now if you don’t like any of the above.
> 
> That’s about it. I’m sorry this is a little lengthy. The next chapter will be half the size of this – if not less. So, hopefully you guys enjoy and I will stop mindlessly chatting with you now.
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 2: High Sex

The ancient tale is told that God created the world in seven days and on the seventh day, He rested. On that sacred seventh day, God said to His people, “On this day, you shall take ease against your worldly struggles and prepare for battle on the morrow because the next day is Monday – the day of sloth, dread and chaos.” Eren was not a Christian by any means, however if he was he would assume that is what the Lord hath said following the fabrication of the Earth.

Because this particular Monday had been shockingly unpleasant.

Eren was employed at the Coastal Electric and Finance where you were guaranteed “Simple Business for the Modern Individual” and have the undeniable taste of shit in your mouth when you get a phone call from the collections department when you remember that you haven’t paid your water bill for two months. The conversation would start business casual; Eren addressing himself and stating his reason for calling and then receiving confirmation on whether or not the person on the other end of the line was in fact the same individual who the account was under.

And then it drastically turned into a hurricane of angry shouts and profanities once he revealed what they owed to the agency.

“I paid you guys at the end of last month! I don’t understand why you need five hundred dollars!”

Eren has been presented with this scenario a thousand times – customers not giving money for the company’s services for an extended period, dodging multiple calls and then eventually beginning to give payments again. They assume Coastal doesn’t notice anything, but they know _everything_. Even when you take a piss.

In return, the insolence of the establishment and its clients taught Eren a certain degree of patience that was unfamiliar to his nature. He did not scream. He did not curse. Instead, he calmly sat at his desk, lifelessly staring at the computer screen of account information before him as if his soul was gradually being sucked out of his body. “I get that, sir, but that doesn’t cover the month of March and April that your payment was delayed. You paid for the month of May. That is this month.”

“I know what fucking month it is!” The man barked into his ear.

“You still need to pay for March and April,” Eren continued, unfazed by the rudeness at this point. “Which comes to the balance of five hundred and fifty two dollars. We can set up a new payment method or you can give seventy-five percent of it upfront.”

There was a pause on the line as if the guy was contemplating his surrender, but of course that would be too easy. “Fuck you, I wanna speak to your manager now!”

Eren closed his eyes tiredly and sighed, “One moment please.” The kid then reached over, dialed the three digit extension and slammed the phone down on the receiver, mumbling under his breath, “Dickhead.” Someone else upstairs could deal with him.

However, the moment he got the chance to enjoy the silence, his cellphone went off beside him and nearly made him want to smash a robust fist through it. Company protocol says that all employees are not permitted on their personal devices while on the clock, but Eren gave zero fucks about it. He snatched it swiftly and saw that Levi had texted him which made his heart flutter for a brief second before he actually read the message.

_I’m going to be late tonight. I have a meeting with management._

Eren groaned audibly before tossing his phone hard on his desk and furiously rubbing his eyes. He was quickly ascending to his boiling point and it was becoming more difficult not to burn this place to the ground to release his frustrations.

“What’s wrong with you, Jaeger?” a stout voice inquired from outside his cubicle. Eren’s heated gaze flickered to see his co-worker Jean Kirstein standing in the entryway. They were box neighbors. He bullshitted around in the compartment next to him and would fling thick office rubberbands over the wall to piss Eren off on the daily. Yet somehow the boy considered them to be friends. Even though Jean wanted to fuck his adoptive sister, Mikasa. Fortunately, she possessed the strength of three fully grown men and disregarded Kirstein as a mere persistent flea that she constantly needed to bat away from her vision.

But, come hell or high water, Jean was actually a good person. So, Eren swiveled his chair to face him as he plucked the pen tucked behind his ear and threw it across the room, “Oh, _nothing_. Levi’s just putting more overtime in at work that necessary. I swear that man is a workaholic. He goes to work for eight hours a day and then comes home and does another three hours of emails and phone calls.”

“All work and no play makes the Overlord a dull boy,” Jean replied.

“He’s not an Overlord.”

“The guy is unapproachable. He scares the shit out of everyone.” Jean pointed a reproachable finger at Eren, his expression confused, “Were you at the Christmas party last year? Because I’m pretty sure you were the one that brought him.”

“He’s stressed,” Eren countered weakly.

Jean shrugged his shoulders as he meandered his way into the small cubicle, “Whatever helps you fuck him.”

The boy’s eyes followed his co-worker as he bounded himself on top of the desk and contently set his ass on a heap of papers, resting his elbows on his thighs and leaning in close as if to make this a more personal conversation. Eren indulged it.

“I just wish he had a hobby – anything to knock him down a few notches.”

 Jean nodded as if he understood his troubles, “How about basket weaving?”

Eren glared vehemently, “You’re not helping.”

The guy raised his arms in the defensive manner, but it wasn’t like it would block the kid’s shitty attitude, “Alright, alright.” Jean strained his neck upwards and was barely tall enough to peer around the office, cautiously observing everyone hiding away in their workspaces and making sure they were distracted with phone calls.

Apprehension seized Eren as Jean hunched back down and got uncomfortably close, those eyes steely with a newfound look of seriousness. The kid began to scurry away. “What the fuck are you doing?”

At that moment, Jean dipped two fingers into his breast pocket and pulled what appeared to be a snugly rolled cigarette since it looked slightly rough enough to be shaped by the average hand. However, it was no cigarette since what Eren smelled what not tobacco – it was the sweet, pungent smell of marijuana.

Green eyes grew wide with alarm, “Holy shit, Jean! Put that shit away!”

“Listen,” Kirstein murmured faintly, lowering his head so just the two of them could hear, “just take it. Trust me on this.”

“Levi and I don’t smoke pot,” Eren assured him anxiously. He couldn’t believe he was being offered drugs at work.

Jean smiled sincerely and shifted his arm, extending his hand out and placing the joint in Eren’s pocket regardless of his qualms. He then patted his shoulder gently and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “Take it. It’s a gift. You’ll know when to use it.”

Eren’s head jerked around nervously as he rubbed the paraphernalia buried within his clothes with a sweaty palm. Corporate offices were not the most ideal places for drug deals. He was surprised he was even endorsing this in the first place for he had never smoked weed before in his life and he strongly presumed that Levi hadn’t either. However, here he was willingly accepting it because he sure as hell wasn’t giving it back. There was something in his mind that was urging him to keep it. What a load of shit.

“Fine,” Eren reluctantly answered.

 _Oh my god, what in the fuck are you doing?_ he thought fretfully to himself. Levi was going to murder him. 

“So, uh,” Jean began to nudge the boy’s arm playfully, jostling him out of his thoughts, “since I’m being so gracious would you do me a favor and let me take Mikasa out?”

Eren may have been distracted by his possible demise by the hands of his lover but his scowl was damn near instantaneous, “You touch my sister and I’ll castrate you.”

-

That particular conversation took place over five hours ago. Four of those grueling hours were spent diligently working until Coastal Electric and Finance’s superior monarchy permitted their employees to leave. For Eren, one half of the last hour was spent driving sluggishly through rush hour traffic with a hand pressed tightly against his pants pocket where the joint had been hidden away. As if everyone surrounding him knew he was smuggling weed in his vehicle and it had him peeping around the highway the entire ride home for the fuzz that could be on his tail at any moment.

All that outlandish paranoia and Eren hadn’t even smoked the damn thing yet. Or perhaps it was the image of Levi hovering over his body as he squeezed the air out of his throat that kept him in such a state.

The other half of the hour was spent quietly in the solitude the boy had come home to as he changed into comfortable clothes – beige cargo shorts and an old sweater – while ambling around barefoot and preparing a late dinner which would be his favorite: spaghetti. It was cheap and Eren always made enough to feed a village just as his mother did when he was young. Carla made certain every night was a feast – not simply a meal.

Currently, the stove was on a dim heat with hard pasta noodles cooking in water while a small pan of marinara sauce warmed up beside it. It would be another twenty minutes until dinner was finished which Eren had willfully anticipated that Levi would be home by then, however there were never any guarantees. Therefore, he went and sat down on the sofa to play the waiting game. The television was on at a low volume and turned to a world news channel that discussed at a twenty-four hour convenience of all the international strife and all the global phenomena that you should be scared of. Naturally, it was the first thing Levi watched at the end of the day.

Eren had no interest in politics and the deceivers who preached about it. They were as bad as Catholic priests. The serious banter amongst news anchors became nothing more than background noise as he reclined into the couch, his feet propped up against the coffee table as he twirled his marijuana cigarette between pinched fingers and seemed rather absorbed by it. The suffocating anxiety that he felt earlier was gradually fading away to a far corner of his mind as he thought about both what Jean had assured him and how Levi’s personality was so easily strained.

It was no secret that Levi – who when angered – was scarier than the lowest pits of Hell and just picturing his wrath made Eren want to tear the joint in two. However, when Eren truly mused about it and dug a deep hole to the roots of the actual issue he realized how fairly dull Levi had been lately with his compulsive vexing about perfection within his business life. It troubled Eren to see the man force his way through sleepless nights as he stared despairingly at a computer screen, scribbling accounts and numbers on a note pad while he smoked through a pack of cigarettes within hours. Never did he want to open the floodgates of Levi’s mind during those stressful times which have been becoming progressively more frequent.

And in truth, Eren had not the faintest idea when he would return home. Meetings could take hours if Levi deemed the inconvenience to be worth it. That headstrong bastard was not controlled by anyone, but he was damn well controlled by his career. At one point Eren admired him for it, but after a while he began to see it as a sickness within him. When business turned sour Levi would be in a restless condition for weeks and as his lover, it would upset Eren to witness his sanity fall apart.

It was unlikely that smoking pot would be a new hobby, but maybe for a night it would give the man some honest peace of mind.

After contemplating it extensively for what felt like a century, the clicking sound of the door knob being turned open caught Eren’s preoccupied attention. Instinctively, he stuffed the weed down in his pocket and donned a casual position on the couch as – speak of the devil – Levi stepped into the apartment wordlessly. The boy figured it to be safer to not to begin conversing with him just yet. Instead he listened attentively as the door was pushed closed and loud footsteps plodded across the tile into the kitchen. A forceful thud was then heard. It was a briefcase being throw on the countertop which was the first sign of a bad mood.

It was time to act cool.

Eren peered up from over the cushions, studying Levi as he loitered around the simmering silver pots to see what was being concocted for dinner. Which didn’t really mean much because he never complained about anything that was made. He only lingered in that spot for a brief moment anyways before shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the rack beside the front door. His expression appeared dispassionate as usual as Eren watched him walk straight into the living room and drop onto the couch like a sack of bricks. Levi’s stone cold eyes – those piercing and breathtaking icy blue eyes, stared vacant at the television.

Eren didn’t need to look at him to know how detached he was from exhaustion. “How was your day?” he asked carefully.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

All the boy could do was give a curt and comprehensive nod even though on the inside he was tired of his boyfriend coming home like this. It wasn’t healthy. Eren discreetly gripped the outside fabric of his pants pocket that contained the cure.

Levi was finally sitting down for the first time since his day had begun and he was not even given the grace of five minutes until his phone started to vibrate. He had such a splitting headache that the noise sounded much louder than normal. His inbox had been blowing up for hours now so at this point Levi couldn’t even scream. He could however feel Eren’s penetrating stare burning holes in his clothes. Levi knew he shouldn’t answer it, but he had a massive project underway that he was in charge of. He huffed out an exasperated breath and whipped out his phone, fatigued eyes squinting at the caller ID and then rolling in annoyance.

“Jesus Christ,” he grounded out harshly through his teeth and answered the call with venom already forming on the tip of his tongue. “Hello? …Yeah. Okay, what’s he doing?”

Eren folded his arms over his chest and exhaled hotly from his nose. It didn’t go unnoticed by Levi for he sharply arose from the couch and trudged into the remoteness of their bedroom, talking impatiently with whomever was on the other line, “Why the fuck would he charge them a thousand dollars for a short change order when the job itself was five thousand for two weeks? He should charge per square foot.”

Eren’s educated guess – which really wasn’t worth jack shit – would say it was either Hanji, Levi’s partner in crime, or one of his contractors. Judging on the tone of his voice, Eren deduced it was the latter. He paid no consideration for the art of commercial chatter, but he did give a cursory glance at the open door when he heard Levi’s voice begin to raise in octaves.

“I don’t care what he says, that is cleaning and maintenance – those accounts are mine!”

Suddenly, it seemed like Jean’s words to the wise hit Eren’s nerves as he continued to listen to Levi shout into his cellphone at nearly eight o’ clock at night over a fucking contract. His fingers twitched and nearly moved on their own accord as they plunged into his pockets and dragged out his joint, exposing it to the world. Eren’s heartbeat stumbled in a clash of excitement and terror as he delicately placed it in between his lips. A lighter was always hidden away in a small chest on the coffee table for when Levi smoked his cigarettes at night. Eren reached over and unlatched the handle, opening the top and spotting down below a red Bic that was promptly seized by his right hand.

The lighter was pulled up to the end of the paper and the boy courageously ignited it, inhaling a full breath of thick and stifling smoke that licked along the inner walls of his lungs. Eren’s body became rigid almost instantly as he held onto the burn within his chest for as long as humanly possible before coughing it all out. His green eyes swelled and watered while he noisily hacked up coarse weed smoke, his head slightly foggy. “Shit…”

The sound of Eren choking must have grabbed at Levi’s conscience for when the he glanced up to see if his partner had noticed his fit, he had already emerged from the bedroom and was leaning against the doorframe. He was too consumed with his phone call to notice the marijuana blazing in Eren’s hand. His vision was focused elsewhere. “Uh-huh, yeah,” Levi droned apathetically into the receiver, phone tugged away in between his shoulder and cheek. “Well, how about this? You listening? Next time you see him you can tell him that he can go fuck himself, alright? Goodbye.” _Click._

The conversation was then terminated. Levi irately scrubbed his eyelids as he wandered back over to the sofa and sat down with a sigh. Eren was a mere foot away, frozen with apprehension and hugging the smoldering joint close. He saw his lover’s face contort as the clear scent of cannabis perfumed around his nose. It took one strong whiff of the air for Levi’s neck to snap in Eren’s direction.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he demanded – the tenor of his voice almost skeptical.

There was an awkward pause.

“…smoking pot,” Eren winced. It was the truth. He couldn’t get pissed that he was lying.

Levi’s composed demeanor nearly made his festering rage palpable if only he wasn’t so blatantly stunned by what was happening. “You have got to be kidding me,” he replied. “Where in the fuck did you get that?”

No sense in acting timid now. Eren concluded that he was already fucked. He daringly positioned the joint back to his mouth and took another long, hearty drag while his gaze resiliently held with Levi’s. “Someone,” he retorted as he exhaled, coughing out the fire in his lungs and shakily passing it over, “Here.”

Levi didn’t even glimpse down.

“No.”

“It’s for you!” Eren shouted defiantly.

“What would you think I’d want that?”

“It’s to calm you down!”

Levi raised an incredulous eyebrow at that comment, “You bought weed to calm me down?”

Eren shrugged, “It was a gift,” he answered and then urged his arm closer to the man, his expression stern. “Listen, if you’re not going to try it then I’m going to throw it out.”

For a moment Levi didn’t budge from his spot. He sat perfectly still and silently deliberated his circumstances. Whatever resolution he came to had his hand extending forward to the outstretched weed ablaze in Eren’s fingers and then uprooting it from of his light grasp. Levi’s eyes were collected as he stared fleetingly at the joint before him and then he shook his head, “I can’t believe I’m doing this like some stoner teenager.”

Eren thought he was in some bizarre foreign world when he intently observed his boyfriend – his callous, stoical boyfriend – pinch the paper between his thumb and pointer finger and suck in a colossal and unwavering inhalation of hot smoke. He held it deep in his torso for a long time before parting those thin lips and blowing it out in a dense line. Levi squeezed his eyelids shut, “Damn, that’s strong.”

Eren was so attracted to him right now. He let a girlish giggle that rang oddly in his ears, “I know.”

“Fuck this shit,” Levi said indolently and inhaled another lengthy hit, the ember glowing brightly in the process.

“You look so weird smoking a doobie,” Eren snickered. His eyelids were beginning to feel as if there were lead weights attached to them and all he wanted was more of this peculiar sensation. He stuck out a greedy open right palm with a devious smirk, “Gimme.”

-

Within fifteen minutes they had fogged out their living room. A thin hazed rolled along the atmosphere as the two of them slumped down in the inviting cushions of the sofa, staring vacuously at the ceiling with half-lidded and irritated red eyes. The joint was mostly disintegrated – a mere lonely nub in Levi’s limp hand that rested lazily on his thigh.

Eren had never simultaneously felt so strange and so incredible in his entire life. It was like the Earth was standing motionless on its axis and he could fully enjoy the simplicity of nothing. He could just stay here for an eternity and perceive all the things that he overlooked in his everyday life with a crystal clear awareness, but yet with unawareness. To not worry about something as sophisticated as conflict because there were so many wonderful things to appreciate – like how the carpet feels on your naked feet.

He was just so fucking high.

“I’m hungry,” Levi grumbled unexpectedly, blue irises resolved to the white ceiling above.

Eren was so engulfed with his own profound reflections that he barely heard him speak. “Oh shit,” he slurred and with great effort, tilted his head backwards towards the abandoned pasta cooking on the stove, “I forgot I made dinner.”

“What did you make?”

“I don’t remember.”

Levi peered lethargically over his shoulder and squinted his eyes. Surely he could see it from here. “I think it was spaghetti,” he recollected feebly.

Eren’s gave him a perplexed look, “You hate spaghetti though. Why did I make that?”

“I don’t know, but it sounds really good right now.” Levi continued to ogle hungrily at the food that was only a few feet away. He absolutely loathed pasta – especially the red sauce, but he was lusting after it as if it were a delicious steak. Levi reached a leg out and haphazardly kicked Eren’s shin with his heel, “Go get me some.”

Marijuana was an astonishing herb. Ordinarily, Eren would quip at his lover to get his own dinner – that he was not his mother. However, right now he was feeling lighthearted. He stood up tall with a groan and hiked into the kitchen like he was in a trance. The ground didn’t sway beneath him as he expected it to. Everything was just coming at him in slow motion. He thought at least five solid minutes had passed by the time he entered the kitchen and he had to remind himself what he was actually there for in the first place before dragging his feet over to the cabinet above the sink. He clenched the handle tighter than necessary, pulling it open and stretching to grab two plates off of the top shelf.

He placed the dishes on the counter softly as if the tiniest of touches would shatter them to pieces. When he went to spin around to grab the pots from the stove, he jerked in surprise to catch Levi a few steps behind him with the almost depleted joint still glued to his fingers. He was even more startled when the man began to yank off his shirt and watched in entertainment as the constricting neckline got stuck around his head.

A bubble of giggles escaped from Eren’s mouth at the sight.

“What are you doing?” he asked amusedly.

Levi grunted and wrenched the article of clothing off with force. His immaculate dark hair was now crazy with static, “I’m suffocating,” he griped.

Sober or not, Eren found the spectacle to be hilarious. He buried his face in his hands and cried so hard in laughter that he nearly collapsed. Levi even succumbed to a chuckle and that was a wonderful sound that Eren had not heard in ages. They were actually having fun with each other.

Eren peeked an eye through his fingers and adored the picture of Levi looking incredibly handsome with such a genuine smile. No matter how small it was. The boy slid his hands away and stared – purely and sincerely – and it reminded him how unconditionally in love he was with Levi. His love was patient and kind. His eyes contained the ocean and drew Eren in with the tide. His words were playful and insightful and carried on through the most delightful of conversations. His body was built like a brick shit house and it could fuck with ferocity or it could make love with benevolence.

And it was intoxicating.

“You’re really sexy,” Eren purred.

Levi could practically sniff out this kid’s growing need. A cunning smirk played across his lips and beckoned Eren to come closer with a wave of his hand. Those enchanting tan legs glided forward and those green irises had the hankering for sex etched plainly within them. Levi reached out and clutched the back of his neck, fingertips grazing tiny strands of that luscious brown hair and held him completely still. The man brought the dwindling joint up to his parted mouth, flipping the burning end towards him and clenched his teeth down on the soggy paper. He took a finger and tapped Eren’s bottom lip. It was a gesture to open wide and the brat obeyed mutely.

Levi stiffened his hold on Eren, inclining them so close together that they were virtually kissing and propelled a fast and heavy link of smoke into his mouth. The kid shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, his lungs filling to the brink. When he could take no more, Eren stepped back – cheeks reddened – and blew out cannabis fumes across Levi’s face, immersing him in a gray and white haze.

He chuckled mischievously, “I am so high.”

Levi nodded, pulling the joint from his mouth and flicking it behind his shoulder, “So am I. Wanna fuck?” he asked frankly.

Eren gave a lewd grin.

-

Levi had a vice grip on the brat’s thighs as he slammed him hard on top of the counter, his back smashing roughly against the wood cabinets. It was a frenzy of tongues licking the inside of each other’s cheeks and excitedly ripping, tearing, unzipping and heaving off clothes until they were two shamelessly naked bodies clawing at one another.

Eren convulsed as Levi’s mouth savored his skin – feverishly kissing and biting at the crevasse of his sensitive neck. In return, his hands grabbed at the man’s velvet skin. Fingernails scratched and grazed and tore down his flesh, leaving behind angry red streaks. Levi groaned and his muscles became tense under his sinister touch. His face remained concealed as he fumbled a free arm out and frantically felt around the granite counters for the hand lotion they usually kept next to the sink. 

Eren could barely wait. His legs spread themselves wide and wrapped securely around Levi’s waist, urging their erections together and grinding along the sweet friction. It was electrifying. More so than usual. Every inch of the kid’s body – from the top of his head to the tips of his toes – was scalding and overly responsive. He reached his right hand down between them and seized their throbbing members and pumped them against each other. Eren moaned lusciously.

Meanwhile, Levi rejoiced when his palm finally hit the lemon scented lotion beside the faucet. He snatched the petite and half-empty bottle. He snapped the cap open with his thumb and turned it over, squeezing enough of the substance into his left hand and then tossing it to the floor. Levi begrudgingly pulled away from Eren for a few seconds, quickly lathering his cock and with two fingers coated the lotion around the brat’s puckered entrance, and shoved himself deep inside.

Eren’s eyes widened significantly and his gasp was very perceptible. It felt so fucking stimulating that his knees shook.

Even Levi hesitated in moving right away because the sensation was sultrier than he could have ever imaged. The man leaned forward and pressed their sweaty foreheads together, breathing steadily as he rolled his hips.

It was a lot. The feeling was hotter which meant they both wanted it fiercer. Eren was actually astounding Levi. The brat was never one to vacillate a hardcore fuck as much as he did, but Eren was a mess. He bumped and grounded his ass violently on the man’s erection with fanged bared and groans rupturing from his throat like a wild animal. Levi just let him go – captivated by his body and how those lean muscles flexed with every push.

However, it wasn’t enough. Eren suddenly lurched forward and took a hold of Levi’s face with both hands and kissed him wholly on the lips with such strength that he lost his footing and stumbled backwards. They both plummeted to the floor with a loud crash. The entirety of Eren’s weigh came barreling down square in the middle of Levi’s sternum and it knocked the wind out of him.

“Fuck, Eren!” he managed to wheeze. He crawled back to get some balance against the lower cabinets while this maniac was already starting to ride him.

Eren’s ears were ringing – deaf of all sound, but not blind to his desires. He rocked viciously on his lover’s cock while the pleasurable tingle of orgasm stung the tip of his own. He threw his arms up and clutched the counter with all of his might and his biceps rippled. Levi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and impulsively grabbed Eren’s hips, hauling him down further so he could experience more of that warmth.

The boiling pot of spaghetti above them was going undetected.

Levi was thoroughly impressed with the brat’s efforts to fuck him like crazy, but unfortunately Eren was too invigorating for him to ever get a sufficient amount of that erotic body. The man snaked a hardy arm surreptitiously around the small of his back and brutally flopped them over so that Eren was now firmly laying on the ground, legs divided around Levi as he laid out an onslaught of powerful thrusts to his prostate.

All the while, the silver pot of poaching water began to spill over the edges.

“Almost!” Eren cried, “Almost!”

“Cum for me,” Levi ordered breathlessly.

The boy arched up towards the ceiling when a fiery explosion of white stars clouded his vision. He screamed to God as he released all over his abdomen, fists tightly balled and tears falling from his eyes. Levi was on the brim of his own furious orgasm and he immediately pulled out of Eren’s tautness right before semen gushed from his dick. He gripped the shaft and shuddered as hot cum sprayed across the brat’s bronzed flesh. It glistened off his inner thighs, stomach and chest in the luminous kitchen light and made him the epitome of picturesque.

Regardless, Levi was drained. He dropped straight to his ass on the tile and attempted to catch some oxygen back before he blacked out.

Not a flinch came from Eren. His eyesight was unfocused and blurry. It had his world spinning. He thought maybe he would just lay there forever with Levi and bask in the afterglow. It seemed like the ideal eternity for him. However, off in the distance there was the distinct noise of sizzling. His mistake. Perhaps he was in Hell. He certainly smelled the fire.

Oh, wait.

“Shit!” Eren yelled and vaulted up from his place on the floor. He bounded towards the stove and grasped the black grips on the side of the gurgling crock, pulling it from the open flame and scrambling to the sink to avoid the searing water from splashing down on his bare feet. He deposited the ruined pasta in the silver basin and jumped back from the heat. Panting in relief, Eren turned back to Levi who remained in his sitting position on the floor. The man look tapped out of energy.

“Are you okay?” Eren questioned – concerned.

Levi nodded weakly, struggling his way up from the ground and stumbling slightly when he stood upright. He bet the brat felt pretty damned proud of himself for leaving his boyfriend in such a delirious state. But, right now that was irrelevant. Levi was parched. He lumbered over to the refrigerator and wrenched the magnetic door free and took out a full two liter of soda. The cap was twisted off with a passion. The carbonation fizzed and Levi chugged it down like a man who had been wondering the desert for a decade. Eren was mesmerized how he emptied half of the beverage in a couple gulps. He observed as Levi drew it away from his dry lips and stared at the plastic bottle as if it were liquid gold on his taste buds.

“This is the most magnificent thing I have ever drank,” Levi affirmed with earnest.

If Eren didn’t feel so spent after their glorious bout of fucking, he would have laughed harder at that. Instead he flashed a drowsy grin and let out a blithe chuckle. “The noodles are overcooked,” he said. “Do you want some?”

Levi grunted like a caveman and approached Eren – liter of soda in tow – and pecked him on the lips, “I’ll uh…be on the couch.” That was a yes, he would like his spoiled dinner. His cavalier attitude would never truly falter, it was engrained in his biological disposition, but this kid knew his heart better than anyone. Although he molded himself to be indestructible, Eren could perceive it in those eyes that he was in high spirits at this very moment.

So, as Levi collapsed on the couch, Eren made two plates of spaghetti with a candid smile. He ladled out two giant heaps of noodles on the dishes, pouring marinara on his but drenching the other with garlic and butter. He picked them up with both hands when finished and had placed a pair of forks in between his teeth as he walked into the living room. Levi’s overdone dinner was set before him on the coffee table while Eren took the spaghetti doused in red sauce for himself. They rested themselves on the sofa together, hovering over their plates of food and eating the chewy noodles with a gusto.

Weed could make the most disgusting meal on the planet taste like heaven.

Levi was shoveling it all in his mouth like a savage which was borderline hysterical because he always ate like the Queen of England was at the table. At one point he faced Eren and jammed his fork down to his pasta and said, “This is the best goddamn food you’ve ever made.” Which would have flattered him, but the statement didn’t hold much girth to it when you have the munchies.

Nevertheless, the rest of the night they gawked at the television, devoured most of the food in their pantry and laid next to each other – discussing insignificant thoughts that seemed critical to them and laughing boisterously at senseless jokes. They were romantic and complimentary to one another, throwing everything out in the open that went unsaid day after day. A care was not given to work or to their daily discords. All they wanted was to speak unequivocally – in their truth and in their sorrow – for they were so madly fucking in love with each other yet somehow they forgotten that. They had another round of fanatical sex because of it and stayed in the nude.

Eventually, Levi dozed off first on the couch. Eren was bewildered by that. Normally, he would have to coerce him into an agitated sleep. Gazing around their apartment, he noticed after hours of being blissful unaware, how disorderly it was. Not one single item – bags, wrappers, plates – that they had dug out of their kitchen was thrown away. It was all trash.

Levi did not say a word about it. 

Eren rapidly blinked his eyes to make sure it wasn’t an illusion and he found that it indeed was not. He looked upon his lover fondly who slumbered peaceful next to him for the first time in weeks.

And it was then duly noted by Eren that he needed to thank Jean in the morning, but still would not allow him to bang his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m seriously chewing my fingernails thinking I’m going to be put on blast for this.
> 
> Regardless, I fucking wrote it and posted it anyways. I think you guys are smart. I put a little depth in this chapter because I thought Eren and Levi would need a VIABLE reason to smoke dope because it is so unlike their personalities. I just want everyone to know I didn’t just write this so say “LAWLZ! Dez smokin’ hella weed – all bout dat louddddddd!” No. I would be disgusted with myself. Eren did it out of a good place. I don’t know if anyone has been so obsessed with perfection with their jobs because growing up both my mother and grandfather were in sales and managing accounts. They wouldn’t sleep. Eren simply wants Levi to enjoy one fucking day without fretting about work. Understandable, right? But, I choose to make it funny.
> 
> I don’t know how many of you have had sex high, but *ahem* it’s fucking wonderful. I recommend it.
> 
> Anyways. Review, follow, holla at me or don’t. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling little lambs. Welcome to yet another installment of the sexcapades. This chapter is a little short to me and it was meant to be. I honestly wanted to give you a more exciting chapter, but with finals coming to destroy my life I really haven’t had time to write a grandiose chapter as I would like to. However, since I don’t want to leave you guys hanging I decided to take a day out of my schedule to write this. I’m happy with it. It’s short and sweet and to the point.
> 
> Other than that, I encourage you read on little pigs.

Chapter 3: Porn

Eren was becoming an old man, he knew this well. At the ripe age of twenty-two, he should be out on the town picking up some promiscuous honeys. Perhaps engaging in a bout of rude sex with them and then never calling them back. At least that’s what normal people do on a Saturday to kill some boredom. However, Eren folded that hand – that glorious lifestyle – for spending his weekend days at home with his boyfriend, rolling around naked in a queen-sized bed, entangling the thin sheets in between their sweaty limbs and eating Chinese food in their underwear.

Currently, Eren was doing none of those. Levi left for Switzerland two days ago for a business trip. Of course, he had been invited to fly first class to arguably the richest country in the world to drink French champagne and rub shoulders with big corporate men, but no – you can’t use vacation days without a two week notice, said the fat sack of shit who managed Eren’s department. To which the boy promptly shredded all the man’s in-coming mail in response. So, thanks to company regulations, Eren was now stuck in a vacant apartment, twiddling his thumbs in absolute monotony while his eyes were static to the television watching a show that wasn’t terribly interesting, but not terribly uninteresting.

He was just bored to fucking death.

Levi wasn’t expected to be due back from overseas for another day or so. Eren never knew with that guy. Mysterious as a shadow in the night and fickle as an autumn sky when it came to planning things of this nature. That’s when Eren found Levi to be the most frustrating. Especially when a robust youth such as himself hadn’t been laid in several days. It would be nice to know when his lover was returning home so he could pounce on his bones. Christ, he had been thinking about it ceaselessly, making his frequent sighing during the day sound distant and wistful. Much like one of those pretty southern belles in classic movies who would sit in a sad rocking chair and gaze pathetically out the window until her husband returned home from the war.

It’s a pitiful scene, really. However, brooding about sex was not the same as when Eren got lost in picturing it. That made his blood boil hot with delicious toxins. Today in particular, all he could do was imagine scenes in his brain – scenes so vivid that he damn near picked up the phone at work to call Levi a thousand miles away and tell him how badly he wanted to feel that wet tongue of his dip in between his thighs and make him squeal. Eren saw it even now; Levi sharp in a fitted black suit, blacker than the hair that laid so delicately above his frosty eyes, as he sat in the middle of an important conference. The phone would ring and he _would_ answer it and then listen intently to Eren’s low voice husk naughty words into his ear. The man would not falter. His demeanor would never fail him in such a humiliating way. Instead, Levi would outwardly nod and speak into the receiver as if it were a contractor, but in truth – just below the table – his dick would constrict and harden like a rock.

You could say Eren had a lot of free time to ponder about these ideas. And indeed, how they were vibrant and clear in his mind. It presently had him experiencing the familiar sensation of jean fabric narrowing around his crotch, creating an uncomfortable friction that made him wince and shift in his spot on the couch. Goddamn, he needed a good fuck. It was almost embarrassing. Eren felt like he was fourteen year old boy again, shrouded away in the seclusion of his room and reflecting about nothing but burying his cock in anything that walked.

At that moment, his fingers absentmindedly twitched and began to trace down his clothed stomach. Gently, he slid an open right palm over his masked erection and left it there. It had been a while since the last time he felt the need to masturbate. Levi was a very attentive lover in the bedroom. There was no need for it.

But, Levi wasn’t here and his hand pressed against his mounting need was the only stimulation he’s had in days. As much as it pained him – something must be done. Eren rolled his eyes defiantly at his urges, slamming his free hand against the sofa cushion and propelling his body upwards. “Fuck it,” he sighed heavily as he stood upright on his legs.

Eren marched expeditiously across the living room as if a fire had suddenly been lit beneath his feet. They certainly seemed a little too eager to carry him in the direction of the bedroom. The very second he stepped beyond the threshold of the door, he rotated swiftly on a heel and threw it shut. Regardless if he was the lone soul dwelling in his apartment, there was something about having the door propped open that bothered him. When hearing the reassuring sound of the brass handle clicking in the slot, Eren went straight to his designated side of the bed and dropped down to his knees, lifting the skirt and peeking underneath.

There lay his laptop. It was really only used it for play. Never for work. He stretched out his arm and seized it in his grasp, pulling it out from the darkness and flopping it on the mattress above. Eren quickly followed. He climbed up on the plush white comforter – neatly and strategically placed over the sheets as Levi always requested it to be – and placed the thin computer on top of his folded legs. He wedged the tip of his thumb in the small crevasse between the keyboard and monitor and pushed it open. To which a chime activated as the screen kicked on and loaded Eren’s personal desktop settings.

When fully initiated and operational, Eren touched a finger to the mouse pad and immediately selected the internet icon. He stared at the default search engine for a minute. Oh, decisions, decision. Which porn website should he have to honor to pursue today? He shrugged indifferently at his deliberations. Whatever. Eren began to type. _Click. Click. Click-click-click. Click._ Then tapped the enter key. The screen flashed white as the computer rummaged through the evil and perverted subdivisions of the World Wide Web until finally it vomited back a crude homepage – littered with risqué videos and gifs of nine-inch dicks.

It was laughable. Eren truly couldn’t believe that he had succumb to this horseshit. Nevertheless, he debated what exactly he was in the mood for. Perhaps something hardcore, but not to the point where it grossed him out. The titles pretty much spoke for themselves. His eyes scanned over the monitor until they landed on a video that seemed to tinkle his fancy.

_Click._

The media player started to load – gradually, but surely. Eren took the time to extend a hand over to the nightstand at his bedside and open the first drawer, reaching in and hunting for the lube he and Levi kept hidden away. He felt his fingertips brushed against the bottle and snatched it in his grip, drawing it out into the open. Still, the video was not functioning. Stupid fucking – _bam!_ Eren wacked his hand upside the laptop. As if that helped.

Eventually, the film launched and began to play a low quality porno. It got straight down to the premises of the content by opening up with a scene of two relatively attractive men, the smaller one on all fours with an arched back and ass popped in the air while he charismatically gave the other larger man fellatio.  That was Eren’s queue to hastily unbutton his pants and zip down his fly. The boy yanked his jeans down his slender legs with underwear in tow and kick them off of his ankles, leaving his stiff member exposed and laying at attention on his abdomen. The last of the flavored lube was dumped in his palm then, making it greasy and shiny before Eren grasped his erection firmly and pumped his fist. Slowly. Up and down, up and down. A soft moan rumbled in his throat, but did not escape. He continued to watch – a stranger’s mouth wrapped tautly around another stranger’s massive cock, wishing vigorously that Levi was the one whose hand was rubbing him off. Eren pinched his right eyelid shut to fantasize, to focus on an image much prettier than porn while his left one wilted just enough to continue in his active viewing. His lips parted slightly to pant out lustful breaths. It was multi-tasking at its finest.

The on-screen blowjob only lasted for so long before it took a turn for the vile sex. The man who was sucking dick like a bowery slut was punctually flipped over on his back, thighs spreading as wide as Moses and the Red Sea as the other pornstar positioned the tip of his penis to a loose and experienced asshole. The camera zoomed in as that mammoth cock was shoved deep inside. Eren could nearly see the veins pulsating. Hefty groans emitted from both parties as the angle retracted to a full picture of two naked bodies fucking like animals. The man on the receiving end was bellowing out screams and-

“Ah-aahhh!” Eren gasped out shrill moan as he squeezed his erection. The urgency was on the rise. His pace quickened. His dick was so slick, so wet – the lube was oozing in between his clenched fingers. The sticky noises of him pleasuring himself hit Eren’s ears and traveled up to his depths of his brain, relaying a critical message.

He wanted to do more. He rarely took the time to pamper his body like this and once the sweet aroma of sex hit his senses Eren knew he could get a little…excitable. Quite the whore, actually. Levi couldn’t even pretend that he didn’t fucking love that about him. If only he were here now to bear witness.

But firstly, it was getting ungodly hot. Eren shot a hand back and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and then heaved it off his body in one fluid tug. It was instantly tossed aside to the floor and gloriously the kid was writhing naked on the bed. He threw his head back on the soft pillows, bowing his spine and stroking his seeping dick faster and faster with sweat forming on his forehead. He craned his neck slightly to peak down in between his knees at the computer monitor with a flushed face, observing as these low budget actors fuck each other into next year. Unconscious and moved by desire, Eren’s precarious fingers of his unoccupied left hand trailed in between his legs. They reached for his aching entrance, teasing the rim and coating it was excess lubricant before plunging two in side by side and stretching himself.

Eren whimpered and then wrung out a lengthy moan from his chest that fell on no one’s cognizance except his own. Strangely, it encourage him. He began to rub his member raw – jerking his hand and all the while probing himself until his escalating cries began to synchronize with those echoing from the porn video. His arm soon became sore at the rate he was pumping, but dear God he was just about to cum.

“Come on,” he breathed, toes curling into the comforter, “Come on…”

He was so fucking close he could almost taste his orgasm. He couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to.

And then he heard the ghastly sound of the bedroom door opening.

“Eren,” the recognizable tone of Levi’s voice called to him as he entered the door, distracted with the task of lugging his suitcase as he spoke. “I was calling for you, brat. Did you hear the front-“ Very suddenly, the man stopped cold in his sentence and froze. It was a rare occurrence when Levi was stunned speechless, however coming home after an eight hour flight to find your boyfriend spread eagle and stark naked on your bed pleasuring himself could do that to the most composed individuals. The shocking silence that lingered around the two lovers could have ceased time. The only noise that could be heard was a piercing male voice screaming, “Fuck me, fuck me!” from the laptop speakers.

Eren’s green eyes were wide and glistening with mortification. All the blood in his body surged up to his face. He broke out in the reddest blush that Levi had ever seen and frantically slammed the computer screen down with a snap and tried to wrench the covers over his now dead erection. “H-Holy shit!” he shrieked in utter embarrassment.

Levi brows furrowed as he relinquished his hold on his suitcase, carefully taking a step towards the bed. He definitely did not anticipate this little spectacle when he came through the door. “What’s going on here?” he questioned cautiously.

This isn’t happening to him right now.

“It’s only Saturday!” Eren cried out – horrified at his current circumstances. “You said you weren’t going to be home until Sunday!” The boy was aware of how awfully tragic he must look right now – veiling his unclothed skin and shouting like an absolute fool after he just got caught earnestly masturbating.

“Our meeting got cancelled for tomorrow,” Levi explained slowly, still startled by the scene he had blindly waltzed into. “I flew home earlier to surprise you. Turns out I got the opposite.” He paused, meticulously studying the brat’s shamed expression with cold eyes. “Is this what you do when I’m not here?”

The inquiry had Eren instinctively smack his palm to his forehead and turn away from his lover. He was about to die of humiliation. “Oh my god…”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Levi assured him collectedly. Of course, he was maintaining a stoic composure. Why wouldn’t he? “You were touching yourself. It’s not a sin. Except for that gay porno you were watching.”

The man was successfully making this unfortunate situation even more awkward by tenfold. His resign disposition had a way of driving Eren further into madness and he gravely buried his face deeper in his hands, “Please stop talking,” he whined. His cheeks felt like there were ablaze. He was breaking out in a nervous perspiration. With his mind spinning around several different methods on how to properly explain is indiscretions, Eren didn’t detect Levi’s form walking towards him until he felt the mattress shift when the man sat down beside him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him in such a dishonorable state.

That is until Levi reached down and opened the laptop.

Eren’s hand instantaneously went to grab for it, “No!”

“Too late,” Levi said as he hauled out away from the brat’s hysterical grasps. The monitor switched on to where the video had left off and it continued to show the dramatic last minute of the promiscuous reel. He scrutinized the smut with a calculating look as Eren progressively hoisted the sheets higher and tighter to his body, casting his eyes downward in disgrace and gnawing anxiously on his bottom lip. Levi brought his hand up to his mouth, fingers massaging his jaw in an attempt to conceal his smirk.

“Can I get dressed now?” Eren asked feebly.

“That would be redundant.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because I’m going to finish you off,” Levi replied coolly, his eyes growing hungry for his flesh.

Eren’s head snapped upwards in surprise, “What?” He hastily plucked the covers up and glimpsed at his flaccid member, “But I lost my hard-on.”

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that,” Levi declared boldly as he shut the computer in his lap and placed it gently on the floor. When his ravenous stare came back to meet with Eren’s dazed expression – that boyish, innocent expression that drove him wild – Levi clutched the comforter twisted securely around the horny little piss ant’s body and hauled it away with force, leaving his bare skin unprotected to dark desires. Eren scooted backwards from the fiery lust that seemed to radiate from Levi’s body as the older man crawled dangerously towards him to settle his lips a mere inch from Eren’s cock, setting those silky thighs on his shoulders, causing his knees to part before him.

Levi drummed his fingertips casually against Eren’s skin as he gazed impatiently at the need that involuntarily and desperately twitched for his touch, “Before we start,” he droned, “would you like a pornstar alias? I could call you Backdoor Jaegerbomb.”

The look Eren gave him after that comment was murderous. He glared forebodingly in between in legs at him and decided to swiftly raise a foot and knock it harshly against Levi’s shoulder as a retort. Dumb motherfucker. The brat couldn’t get out of bed fast enough.

Levi kneaded his muscle as he studied the magnificent sight of Eren’s naked ass saunter towards the bathroom, fuming like a fired pistol, while suppressing the irresistible impulse to chuckle, “If you don’t enjoy that I could always call you Little Boy Blueballs,” he called after him.

 Eren swirled around to face Levi in a heated rage. You could see the anger so purely scribbled on the mean mug he was bestowing upon his soul. Other than having bodacious sex, Levi’s greatest amusement was pestering his lover – so much hotter when he was mad. “Shut the fuck up! Can no one jerk off in peace anymore?” he shouted unapologetically, “That’s what people do and you’re mocking me for it!”

“Have I ever been one to mock?” Levi inquired jeeringly. That got the runt burning a heavy scarlet in insensible fury. How it entertained his spirit so.

Eren opened his mouth to counter, but instead hesitated with his premeditated foul remark. Don’t feed into the bullshit. He curtly waved his hand as if he were batting away a bothersome fly, “You know what? Forget it. I’m taking a shower.” A resolute finger was then jabbed in Levi’s direction, “Do not follow me.”

The older man nodded understandingly and watched Eren disappear into the bathroom. He sighed and submerged his face into the comfort of a linen pillow. From afar, Levi appeared solemn. However, hidden away was an atypical, amused smile.

 _This brat is just too easy_ , he thought with an even more atypical chortle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys received a good laugh out of this one. I told you it was to the point. My lover isn’t very discreet about watching porn so when I catch him it’s not as dramatic. It’s more like, “Hey what are you watching?” and then he’ll say, “Lesbian porn.” And then I’ll shrug. Porn isn’t real life anyways. I just get pissed off when I’m in public and I go to look up something on the Internet and all I see is LUBETUBE! With pictures of titties and pussy. That’s really embarrassing.
> 
> Anyways, leave some feedback. Stay tuned!


	4. The Road Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was initially supposed to be the Drunk Sex segment and I wrote the damn thing almost entirely and then realized I fucking hated it. Good thing about this story though is that I don’t have to start over. I can just pick another topic to write about. See? Smart. So, instead of Drunk Sex you guys get Road Head. If you wanna know what I wanted to do for Drunk Sex – because I told people earlier that it they were going to 90’s freak on me – I wrote Levi and Eren in a bar and eventually Eren and Connie start dancing to N’Sync’s Bye Bye Bye song. Got the idea from a radio show on how dudes would memorize the dance, go to clubs and pick up chicks. I didn’t dig it once I wrote it for some reason. I’m trying to think of other angles because I really wanna knock that out of the park.
> 
> Anyways, go onward to your reading. Don’t let me stop you.

Chapter 4: The Road Head

“Mikasa, I swear we’re on our way. We just left the lot,” Eren lied with earnest into his cellphone as he walked out of the lobby of his apartment complex with great hast towards the car. Levi trailed far behind him in a leisure stroll. His urgency to depart was not what you would call enthusiastic. The correct term would be lethargic – buying time with every languid step. Very unlike his boyfriend who was already a league away, phone tucked in between his cheek and shoulder as he spoke into the receiver, “Yes, we’ll be there in, uh-“ Eren droned off mid-sentence and shot a quick, apprehensive glance in Levi’s direction for confirmation.

Two lazy fingers were held up in response.

“Twenty minutes,” he finished hurriedly, approaching the passenger’s side of the black Jeep Wrangler. Ten years old and still purred like a kitten. Her name was Veronica, a title Eren had given the vehicle in high school when he bought it from a shady dealership at the tender age of seventeen. Pulling on the handle, he promptly found that the door was locked. Hand remaining and with an irritated tapping of his toe on the pavement, Eren fired a pointed look at Levi who had the keys in his pocket.

A petty mean mug didn’t make him skip along any faster. Eventually, he did reach the driver’s side with the key fob jingling in his hand and pressed the unlock button. _Beep, beep._ And Eren yanked the door open with pronounced force and plopped down on the tatty leather interior. Levi jumped in his seat soon after. Being much smaller than his lover – who was a whopping 6’1” to his measly 5’3” – he had to adjust himself. It pissed him off so much. Three years ago this bastard was a cool six inches shorter than what he was now at twenty-two.

“I know we’ve had plans for week now,” Eren continued in his taxing conversation, listening to his sister practically scolding him on the other end – a little tick she did since they were brats in grade school. “We are not ditching you and Armin, alright? I gotta go. We’re about to get on the highway. I’ll call you back.” _Click._

Eren sighed exasperatedly as he tossed his cell in the center console and then slumped down into the backrest. Levi uttered not a word. He simply jabbed the key in the ignition and turned it forward. The moment the Jeep roared to life; he threw it in gear, stepped on the gas and rolled out of the parking lot to the main road. There was definitely a pregnant silence between the two, neither really wanting to state the obvious here. However, someone needed to. Mikasa wasn’t reproaching her brother merely because he was running late.

“You do realize I don’t want to go out with them,” Levi said suddenly as he flipped on his right turn signal.

Eren’s reply was crossly – demanding. “It’s my sister and my best friend. You have to go.” He was fairly cognizant of the fact that Mikasa had never really taken a fancy to his poor choices in sexual partners. Including and especially Levi. Which shocked the shit out of Eren since they were both objectively similar people; intelligent, apathetic and fearsome. Perhaps it’s because two birds with a set of wings that big can’t peacefully be in the same cage together. Or it could be as modest as the common overprotective sibling psychosis that Mikasa always carried on her shoulder. Rightfully so, of course, with Carla dying of lung cancer seven years ago and Grisha being an absentee father. Biological parents she never knew. All foster care ever told her was that her mother was Japanese and her father was French-Canadian. His adoptive sister being a mixed child never fascinated Eren to the point of being insulting. His blood was not pure either. His father was an authentic German while his mother’s veins were plentiful with Spanish decent. That’s why Eren’s skin stayed tan all year – even during the long winter months. Growing up, they were undoubtedly a Heinz 57 family and when it all fell to pieces her lone brother was all Mikasa had left in the world. And vice versa.

Whatever her standing issue with Levi is, it has yet to be spoken from her mouth. In the unknown, they could only speculate the discernible. That he was eleven years Eren’s senior. How it seemed underhanded that an established business man would be fucking around with college dropout, as much as that stung. The humble truth that Levi was a no good asshole and did not deserve someone as genuine as her brother. Regardless, the two could not tranquilly co-exist with each other and that made dinner dates rather strenuous as much as Eren forced it on both parties. It was important to him.

Levi – on the other hand – did not know how to play nice. “I don’t have to do shit,” he countered matter-of-factly, switching lanes so he could take the highway entrance in a mile.

Eren took the comment offhandedly and kept his eyes solidly transfixed on the industrial scenery of the city as it passed by his window. “It is implicit law that my people have to become your people. The Romans did it when they conquered empires. Look it up.”

“This is not the Roman Empire. This is dinner.”

Eren took a deep yet silent breath, steadying his sharp tone, “Can you at least try to be good?”

“Why should I?” Levi prompted.

He shrugged his shoulders in wonder, “I don’t know. Why should I have to deal with your bullshit attitude and cigarette smoke every day?” So much for keeping a dull tongue. It also didn’t service Eren any aid that the second the words left his mouth, the snapping sound of a lighter being ignited rang in his eardrums. He reared his head around to the sight of Levi sparking a Marlboro, hand cupped around the tiny and fragile flame as he secured the steering wheel with his right knee. When the man felt Eren’s gaze burning holes in his flesh, he froze.

“Sorry, did you say something?”

“You are unbelievable.”

Levi pitched his hands out, palms facing upwards and elbows bent in a light-hearted gesture, “I’m joking,” he assured.

“I’m serious,” Eren affirmed with sincerity. “Don’t make this uncomfortable. I understand that you and Mikasa don’t…particularly get along-“

“Don’t sugar coat it,” Levi interjected. “She’d poison me if she had the chance.” There was a moment’s pause as he inhaled on the filter of his cigarette, allowing the nicotine smoke to facilitate his vexed nerves, “And let me tell you something, Mikasa doesn’t hold resentment towards me because I’m some fire-breathing dickhead – it’s because I have a penis that I inevitably use to fuck you with.”

Thinking about his older sister weighing the dynamics of his sex life made the brat blush a rosy pink that only further proved Levi’s point.

“I stand corrected.”

“If you plan on acting like a condescending jerk then turn this car around and I’ll drive myself,” Eren uttered hotly. “I’ll tell them you couldn’t make it because you had to go have strange whores suck your dick in an alleyway for pennies.”

The attack was shallow and left little damage. It only made the corners of Levi’s mouth twitch upwards in a dastardly smirk, “I love it when you’re feisty.”

There was no verbal retort. Just Eren rolling his eyes in annoyance. This evening was going to be a whirlwind of awkwardly clanking silverware and attempting to salvage conversation in frequent bouts of painful silence, he already knew. The only saving grace would be Armin – who when liquored up – was quite the chatterbox. Thank Christ they were going to a restaurant with cheap red wine you could purchase by the bottle. Hopefully they’d all be drunk and merrily singing by the end of the night. However, until that ever happens, Eren would sit in his state of quiet fretting.

Levi considered the boy’s sudden reserve with a sideways glance as he accelerated the car up the ramp to merge into high traffic. Honestly, he did feel bad that he and Mikasa had to compel themselves to be cordial to one another for Eren’s sake and sometimes they could barely manage that. It wasn’t that she meddled or threw out her two cents that no one ever asked for. She was cold in her stare and in her sentences. An ice queen. Levi could handle a bitch. However, he couldn’t handle a bitch who did not voice her justifiable qualm for being a bitch. Simple as that. Glimpsing at Eren’s scowling face though, how his bottom lip puckered out slightly like a pouting child, charmed him. Even he could be influenced into being amicable by a kid so painstakingly gorgeous.

For a price.

“Tell you what,” Levi called over the resilient breeze gusting through the open window, sucking in on his cigarette before flicking it out, “I’ll be a good boy, but you have to be my strange whore.”

Eren’s attention was swiftly pulled away from his musings. His expression was confused until the suggestive statement rang the bells in his brain and then he wore a look of half skepticism, half amusement, “You’re kidding me right?”

“Duty calls,” there was a brief halt to exhale the last hit from his smoke, “Get to work.”

“You want me to give you a blowjob in exchange for a nice evening with my sister?” Eren questioned carefully.

“It’s implicit law. I’m sure the Romans did it.”

Although he appeared stunned by the erogenous proposition, code of relationship etiquette states that after spending three Thanksgivings together that you should be surprised by nothing anymore. And truly, the idea of road head wasn’t a shock, but how abruptly it was insinuated. Not like this was their first rodeo. They’ve had sex in the back of an Applebee’s parking lot in broad daylight once. It wasn’t one of Eren’s classier moments and neither was this. “I’m not going down on you in the middle of traffic,” he avowed.

“On the contrary,” Levi persisted. “You are. You owe me remember?”

“I don’t owe you anything!”

“Really? Two nights ago?”

-

_As specified, it was indeed two days ago. A rather unproductive Wednesday night of the two of them sitting on the couch and watching old sitcoms with disinterest. That’s when Eren indolently cranked his neck to his right with eyes still lingering on the television to ask Levi of a very crucial favor._

_“Go to the store. We’re out of soda.”_

_“Drink water,” was his indifferent reply._

_“I don’t want water,” Eren groaned with distain. “I want carbs!”_

_Levi absolutely loathed with his boyfriend whined like a petulant brat. Especially when they were relaxing instead of having vivacious sex. That was another story. Cocking his head, he faced the kid with a hard stare, “Do you want another sugar rot? The dentist already had to pull out your back molar last year.”_

_Eren’s eyes – those spirited, iridescent irises that were a sea of beautiful shades of green – connected with his and shined with intense longing. “Levi, please?” he begged gently. The way he looked, the way his voice caressed you, could make you weak at the knees, but not to those who knew his trickery well._

_“No.”_

_“I’ll suck your dick if you go get me some Pepsi,” he rejoined quickly. As if he was keeping it in his back pocket to freely toss out whenever he deemed it suitable._

_Levi clicked his tongue and glowered rigidly, studying his body language. Goddamn it, those fucking eyes. Sighing pensively, he heaved himself up from the soft and inviting sofa cushions and began walking sluggishly towards the door._

_“I’ll be back.”_

-

“When I got home you were asleep on the couch. Time to pay up.”

Eren winced inwardly as he recalled the scenario and his bogus promise to give head in exchange for a beverage. As fucking if, but the serious glint in Levi’s callous glare had him gulping a nervous lump down his throat. This was not a request and it had his hands instinctively fumbling with Levi’s belt. “Fuck it,” he grunted, the metal buckle clinking as he jimmied it until unclasped.

Levi kept his eyes bonded on the stretch of highway, but was not inconspicuous about his sneer, “Just think of it this way; I’m making an honest man out of you.”

“Shut up,” Eren gritted through his teeth, the man’s cock already unhampered from the restriction of nicely fitted jeans and in his palm. He started propping himself in a comfortable position and Eren would use that word loosely for there is never a “comfortable position” when it came to going down south in the car, but there was a method to the madness. Left knee braced on the leather seat, right knee bent and the balls of his feet planted firmly on the floor. It gave balance as well as the support for a rocking motion. Not to mention it helped keep his back low as he dropped his head and teased the tip of the member in his grasp.

“No fucking around,” Levi announced from above. “You got five minutes.”

It was Eren’s turn to smirk now, “I’ll make you cum in three.” That earned a scoff from overhead. However, he quashed that little impertinent conviction as he swallowed Levi’s erection whole. A faint gasp resounded that made Eren want to chuckle in triumph, but it was very difficult to articulate with a dick so far in your mouth. Tightening his lips and flatting his tongue underneath, he slowly – and he went excruciatingly slow – sucked firmly from the base, along the shaft and up to the head where he swirled that wet muscle around sensitive skin. Plunging back down, he slackened his jaw and let that succulent cock slip down his throat with ease. Most people think that it’s necessary to constrict in order to prevent regurgitation and give a good blowjob simultaneously, but those who say that didn’t have the durable gag reflex that Eren does. And it was quite durable.

If someone asked Levi what was the first thing about Eren that he fell in love with – and if he felt like being honest – he would said his ability to give a terrific blowjob. Frankly, people don’t love for personalities straight out of the gate. They loved for appearances. It’s a biological characteristic. A chemical impulse. Before humans had intelligence, they were cavemen. Uncivilized with wild instinct and in modernization it was still the same. Three years ago when Levi caught the sight of Eren in that nameless dive bar – a nineteen year old piece of ass with a bad fake I.D – it was purely physical. They were both too toasted for conversation and Levi’s fly was open in the bathroom stall two hours later. In the end, animalistic desire produced a beautiful relationship.

Ancient history aside, Eren never ceased to be the best fuck the man’s ever had. Not with such a feral touch and an incredible body, the way he worked his tongue like a graceful instrument.

A bead of sweat formed on Levi’s temple and ran down the side of his cheek when that mouth delectably pulled on his member with every dip. The kid might be fiery pistol when he talked, but he was even hotter when performing fellatio and not emitting a single syllable. The only sound you could hear was how he slurped pre-cum and saliva as they began to spill from between his moistened lips. Levi was a trained professional at this by now. His concentration on traffic flow did not stumble even though he had a twenty-two year old sexual deviant wrapped around his hard-on. Though he was beginning to white-knuckle the steering wheel with every fleeting second. 

Eren wanted the man’s leg quivering – struggling against his pleasure. A hand crept into the elastic waistband of Levi’s underwear that were pulled back just enough to let his dick breathe. Fingers grazed through the trimmed patch of coarse black public hair until they touched the delicate, smooth texture of his testicles. Eren cupped them in his nimble grasp and massaged them in his palm while his head continued to heartily bob in his lover’s lap.

An electrifying bolt of ecstasy soared from Levi’s groin to the very peak of his skull like a sheet of lightning and he impulsively reached down and snagged a fistful of Eren’s locks. He wrestled the urge to let his arms fall and his eyes roll for the exit was coming up on the right in a quarter mile and he needed to mingle his way into an opening. Which he had to catch by racing up to eighty and rapidly cutting off a woman in a sedan. She was not happy and neither was he because the unexpected distraction made him lose the sensation that he was going to climax.

Eren distinguished that the Jeep was decelerating from the momentum. He instantly withdrew himself from his indiscretions to peek over the dashboard to see that they were now in the shopping district – bursting with markets, plazas, fine eateries and regular pubs. Highly populated area. A lot of street lamps and a lot of lighting strung from building to building like a twelve month long Christmas party. Great. “Jesus Christ,” Eren griped. “Hurry up!”

Levi moved gradually up to the first stoplight and glanced to his left to ensure he was clear to turn right, “I’m too preoccupied right now.”

Shaking his head, Eren disappeared below the windshield to resume his lecherous transgression. He was too riveted in making his boyfriend squirm to care about possible onlookers. He’d been living in sin since he was fourteen years old when he started playing with high school boys. This was not going to be his ticket to swim in an eternal lake of hellfire. The devil handed him that boarding pass a long time ago. Eren tautened his lips once again and consumed Levi’s length and all of its entirety. From between his bottom row of teeth and the silky flesh of cock, he poked his tongue out and traced the tip across the crown of the man’s balls.

Levi kneaded the heel of his hand against his forehead as his eyelids fluttered, mouth parting open and panting out the stifling air in his lungs. God bless whoever taught this little bastard how to suck a cock, but _fuck_ he just kept teetering on that line between rapture and orgasm, not leaning to one side more than the other. It was absolute torture. They needed to get stationary. Now. Levi zipped through lights well after they flashed red. He cut left turns a little too close. He weaved in and out of the downtown circulation that suddenly seemed painstakingly slow. The time lapse until they finally – _finally_ – veered onto the blacktop of Bugsby’s, a low-cost Italian bistro where Mikasa and Armin were most likely waiting already, felt like twenty minutes. When in actuality it only takes about ten minutes to drive from the off-ramp to the restaurant. Levi flew into the first space he saw and recklessly threw the car in park while it was in motion, causing it to lurch and sway on the suspension.

He inclined his back against the seat and released a robust groan, “Alright, finish me off,” he ordered breathlessly, leg muscles tensing as Eren contracted that mouth of his – that sweet warmth. It squeezed his erection with just the right amount of gusto, triggering him to ruthlessly buck his hips over and over again. With a hand strong on the back of Eren’s head, Levi shoved him down with such vigor that it would be astonishing if he didn’t choke and die. An audible retching noise was heard.

Eren’s eyes were watering terribly from every impact to the back of his throat. The suffocating appendage was swelling with semen. A few more thrusts and it would perceivably explode. He was such a sick bitch that he couldn’t wait for that load to shoot in his mouth. It almost made him forget that they were in the middle of public, children and their parents wandering to their cars with Styrofoam boxes as they recently finished their meals. When Levi spotted the image of an old couple joyously walking their dachshund along the sidewalk five feet away it was nearly enough to shame his boner down.

But not quite. He would burn for that later.

Levi’s grip on Eren’s thick strands of hair significantly intensified. Until it felt like he was ripping it out at the roots. Sperm gushed from the tip of his cock like a geyser, bottom lip tucked in his teeth to suppress a substantial moan. Eren swallowed the salty fluid like a paid whore and lapped off the excess fervently before wrenching himself free of Levi’s clutches. They both sat back in their seats then, winded and gasping for oxygen, basking in the afterglow. Everything was very stagnant. Two sets of eyes joined in the silence and arms were raised. Their hands smacked together in a well-deserved high-five.

“Stay golden, Ponyboy,” Levi joked tiredly – drained from his post-orgasm.

Eren let out an exhausted chuckle before glancing down to the protruding bulge in his pants, “Fantastic. Now I need to get off.” Which was responded by the feathery touch of fingertips on his jawline. He peeked over to his lover.

“To be continued?”

A weary smile. “Yes, sir,” Eren said with a mischievous tone, inclining himself forward to kiss Levi’s dry lips with profound sincerity. They both exhaled ardently from their noses, tongues casually playing with each other with multiple beats of their drumming hearts before separating. Eren grinned in that innocent manner he always did, “Time for some grub!” he bellowed as he tugged on the handle and opened the car door. Levi merely shook his head as he killed the engine and exited the Jeep himself.

They ambled their way down the row of vehicles in their scandal. Gradually advancing towards the entrance of the bistro with every stride. Levi’s chest wasn’t so heavy with dread. Now when Mikasa constituted a spiteful comment at dinner, he could contentedly think in his mind _“your brother gave me head in the parking lot a few minutes ago”_ and it would bring him so much joy. He should tell Eren that. He’d get a good laugh out of it. Levi turned to face Eren, ready to initiate a light-hearted banter when in his peripheral vision he found something that made his eyes marginally widen. Instantaneously, he grabbed the boy by the shoulder and towed him quickly in between the remoteness of two cars – one a truck and the other an exceptionally large van. A look of perplexity was etched on his features by the way his eyebrows were arched.

“I can see your boner,” Levi remarked discreetly. His voice was guardedly low.

Eren immediately looked down to his engorged crotch with mortification, “Oh, shit! I forgot!”

“Tuck it in your waistband.” The brat’s hands moved to his faded jeans, fast to pop off the button and then rooting with a particularly troublesome zipper. He grunted in protest while his cheeks flushed a vivid scarlet. Levi folded his arms over his torso and fought to conceal his noticeable smirk, “Hurry up before someone sees you,” he taunted.

“I’m trying!” Eren shouted aggregately. After several stout heaves, the fastener gave and he stuffed almost half his forearm in his pants to adjust his aching erection. He clenched his jaw and fixed his gaze to the darkening sky in meditation as he relocated his dick upwards. It was rather relieving. He actually sighed. “I got it,” Eren proclaimed a little too loudly as he hurriedly rectified his pants. Levi nodded in approval and when they both spun on their heels to proceed back in the direction from once they came, the two encountered a young couple standing motionless not even a foot behind them with dazed expressions on each of their faces. Levi rounded a cursory glimpse towards Eren who appeared equally if not further traumatized than the strangers who had just witnessed him fooling around with his boner.

Well, this was awkward.

Levi sighed discourteously and stared directly at the horrified individuals, gesturing a thumb towards his idiotic boyfriend, “This is exactly what it looks like.” And then he left. Just left. They gawked at him with incredulity as he brushed by them without added explanation.

Eren sure as shit wasn’t hanging around either. He sprinted after the man to evade cumbersome confrontation, but he did mouth a meek _“I’m sorry”_ before his shoes kicked up dust behind him. He shortly caught up with Levi, not daring to peek over his shoulder in fear that he’d die of humiliation from the judgmental eyes that were charting his back all the way to the restaurant entryway. “Don’t you fucking say anything,” he murmured harshly.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Levi said as he held open one of the front double doors, permitting Eren to walk in first. Regardless of his chivalry, his tenor indicated that he was trying to smother the unmistakable sound of laughter.

Upon their arrival, they were instantly greeted by the picture of Armin and Mikasa impatiently waiting by the hostess stand. They were not cheerful.

“Took you long enough!” Armin barked across the lobby as the couple paced themselves with care. People could become like rapid dogs when they are imposed into postponing their food. Approach with vigilance or they would chop your hand off at the wrist and chew on your bones for sustenance.

Eren’s chuckle was anxious and he scratched the back of his neck even though he didn’t have an itch. Nervous habit. “Downtown traffic, ya know?”

Mikasa’s glare could cut through steel and those chilling black irises surveyed Eren until the siblings were in arms reach of one another. He refused to look straight at her. His very soul could be vacuumed right out of his body if he did so. Feeling her stare corrode his being to ashes would suffice as he candidly spoke to Armin instead. At some point during their brief conversation, Mikasa squinted her eyelids like she was examining something of great consequence.

“Eren,” she called in that stiff tone that always captured his attention and began gesticulating her forefinger in a circular motion around her mouth, “you got something here.”

His hand flew to face, eyes flaring wide when the crusty texture of dehydrated splooge grated against his fingertips and started to furiously scrub it clean with his shirt sleeve. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what it was and what was worse was that Mikasa already possessed the brain of one as well as Armin. Eren glanced away sheepishly as his sister and best friend gaped in disbelief. Actually, Armin looked more tickled pink with vile enjoyment.

 _Fuck this,_ Levi thought from the sidelines. For the second time that evening, he abandoned his partner to be devoured by vultures. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Armin’s smile inched into a manifestation of complete perverted delight as he soaked up the comical display of both a homosexual lovers quarrel and the expression of a pissed of older sister. “Oh-ho,” he hooted, clapping his hands and jointly rubbing them together, “I gotta hear this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin. Sweet, sweet Armin.
> 
> Yes, I made Mikasa the asshole. Like every fanfiction ever made where she’s the overbearing sister who hates everyone who comes in contact with Eren. I think it’s funny, but also I make it work bitch. And she hates Levi in the series anyways. It’s canon. Leave it alone. However, I did like the idea of giving Eren some cultural diversity. I always thought Carla was a Spanish name and since Eren’s skin is always tan – though he’s supposed to be Germanic – got me thinking, “Hey, let’s make him have a little Spanish in him.”
> 
> Hope you all found this funny. This was inspired by true events that have happened to me. Road head can be awesome, however it can be tricky. Cumming while driving is dangerous, kids. I bet they didn’t teach you that in driver’s ed. And also, am I the only one who offers oral sex to my boyfriend in order for him to do shit for me? Because I do. Everyday.
> 
> So, thank you so much for reading and as always – stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. The Car Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shieeettttt, it’s a new chapter. This is an installment that was not in the original topics for these short stories, but phuket. That’s the glory of all of this. Ideas just come and they don’t have to correlate to shit because every chapter is different. Honestly with all the ideas flowing through my brain these huge drabbles may never end.
> 
> Also, I can’t seem to write smut if I’m not horny myself. I’m serious. It took me a week to write the sex for this because my libido was shot. And now all my boyfriend’s socks and our good bath towels are ruined.
> 
> Did you appreciate the picture I painted there?
> 
> But, seriously, does that happen to you? *le typing: “Levi’s monstrous cock was plunged inside Eren’s wet-“ *le brainfart *le sigh *le eats three chicken salad sandwiches and watches E! …Maybe it’s just me. But whatever, it’s done now. So read on little pigs. Read on.

Chapter 5: The Car Sex

Eren’s eyes could not remain still. Scurrying this way and that way, up and down while a particularly jittery left leg bounced with every involuntary and agitated jerk of his knee. Red and blue lights rotated in his peripheral and shined against his face. A police car with a rather brawny officer in a terrifying blue uniform sat inside, running information through the city’s criminal system. The parking lot couldn’t be more vacant from the sudden rain that forced civilians to leave and made the sultry air smell of fresh asphalt.

Levi stood to his right. Smoking a cigarette with indifference, leaning coolly against the Jeep like all of karma’s thrown curve balls would never intimidate him. His legs did not falter. Neither did his silence. Eren cautiously scooted his feet closer to his boyfriend, his unfocused stare forever enduring.

“I think it’s safe to say that this was a bad idea?” he murmured under an anxious breath.

Levi’s reply was not immediate. Instead, he slowly placed the tarred end of the smoke filter in his mouth – those stone cold eyes squinting in contemplation as he took a long drag. Where they were stationed was so quiet that Eren could hear the cherry sizzle when the man inhaled and embraced the tobacco into his hardened lungs. Levi took a brief second to trace the tip of his tongue against his dry upper lip.

“Yep,” he said plainly with a slight pop.

And then on the next beat, Levi exhaled a toxic haze.

-

A little over an hour earlier, life was nothing more than a peaceful Sunday at Westbrook; a community park bursting with nature trails located on the eastern alcove of the metropolitan area. Mostly littered with upstanding families or elders. The occasional lot of teenagers sneaking off into dark corners to get high. Eren didn’t come for the standard public attractions, but more for a personal fancy for the natural world. He possessed this certain captivation for the Earth’s geography – the vastness of the oceans, the black jagged cliffs along coastal Norway, mile-deep tundra icelands and how volcanoes were fiery abysses to the core of the planet. Where the fascination began, Eren couldn’t say. One day as a child he must have woken up and realized what a beautiful and scientific anomaly humans lived in.

Carla encouraged him to be a geologist or an archeologist, but Eren didn’t want to study physical environments as much as he wished to capture them. On film, in the raw cut. Photojournalism was his major once upon a time in college. A state university of nearly thirty thousand strong. By his first year he was half the school’s population in debt and by the second – after countless nights of beer pong and fucking identity confused frat boys with undomesticated sexual appetites – he left. The institution slammed a red void stamp on his paperwork and labeled him a dropout. Eren could go on about the technicalities, but the truth in all truths was that he never took higher education seriously and screwed himself hard.

After the lowly fall from grace, he landed in Levi’s toughened lap and sunk deep into the maelstrom of romance. Photography became something of a rare occurrence. Largely sporadic episodes when time allowed it to be. Today was one of those instances. No one worked on the last day of the week. Weather was overcast which made the summer leaves on the oaks a darker shade of green as two lovers ambled through the forest, twigs cracking beneath the soles of their shoes. A Nikon was strapped securely around Eren’s neck as he hiked up the steep incline ahead. He grabbed low-hanging branches and dug his heels in the dirt to help aid him against the forces of gravity until he breeched flat ground.

With a fatigued huff, he glanced over his shoulder and down to catch the sight of Levi ten feet away and fighting more to hide his struggles than the hill itself. “Didn’t your daddy ever teach you the ways of the great outdoors?” Eren called and the sound waves of his voice carried into a small echo. Veiling his twisted smirk was difficult when beholding a man so blatantly out of his element, slipping on moistened soil and cursing like a drunken sailor when an exposed patch of skin nicked a bundle of thorns. Eventually, he got his shit together and joined Eren at the top of the world and only then did he speak.

“My father was a lousy alcoholic and my mother was a whore,” Levi retorted, tone unsurprisingly collected. Strenuous circumstances be damned, “I thought I told you that.”

“Whores and drunks can’t appreciate nature?” Eren inquired flippantly.

“They appreciate the bleaker things in life.”

His partner took the comment heedlessly as he pinched his left eye shut and positioned the camera lens in his grasps to his right, craning his head upwards to peer at the crests of the trees above and how they bowed inwards like an awning. A finger eagerly pressed a black button. _Snap!_ “Yeah, that’s real sad,” Eren remarked with disinterest.

“Devastating.” Levi sauntered towards the boy and casually brushed his shoulder against his arm to catch his diverted attention, speaking easily in the tranquil seclusion of the woods, “I couldn’t imagine your dad bothering with the formalities of fatherhood either, smartass.”

A haughty laugh quickly spurt from Eren’s mouth. With the ushering in of adulthood, he learned two very pertinent lessons: you cannot alter the past and you cannot dwell on it. Grisha defaulting on his existence in his only son’s life was his own gutless decision. Evidently, a dead wife and two kids to raise broke his backbone. The signal to tighten up on your obligations and responsibilities as a father just never rang with him. Not that it ever did before. Even when the man was present at dinner or social functions it was as if he came as a ghost. Couple months after Carla’s passing, Grisha dropped a bag full of cash on their doorstep, got into his station wagon and kept on driving. No arrival point, no return point. Eren was fifteen and merely shed one tear for a parent he scarcely knew – a parent who genuinely did not want children in the first place. It was a reality that took years to accept.

“He did once,” the boy confessed and proceeded to meander further along the frayed footpath of overgrown roots and wildflowers. Behind his back Levi indignantly rolled his eyes and followed. The shit he does for this brat. “Took me out hunting on his friend’s property when I was ten,” Eren continued as he surveyed the forest’s lush vegetation with candor. “Not because he wanted to. I could tell by the look in his eyes. He let me use my grandfather’s old 20 gauge single shot. We got up at the ass crack of dawn and sat in a blind for four hours.”

“Seem exhilarating,” Levi noted with disregard. He fought to keep his balance while walking on unstable rocks. “Did you shoot anything that wasn’t tied to a tree?”

The insult was duly ignored on Eren’s part. Perhaps it didn’t even register. “I did actually,” he said, a little liveliness in his tenor as he stepped over a large and obstructing log. “A young buck came running through the thicket right after the sun rose. I was so fascinated by it that I couldn’t imagine killing it. That is until my dad yelled at me to put my ass in gear.” He halted suddenly in his movements to bend his elbows and raised his arms – like he was steadily holding a rifle against his clavicle and aiming it somewhere off in the distance, “Held it tight, pulled back the hammer and squeezed my eyes shut as I pulled the trigger. _Bang!_ ” Eren jerked his shoulder back from the imaginary kick of gunfire for added theatrics and then tapped his middle and forefinger against his jugular, “Got him right through the windpipe.”

“Killer shot, Al Capone,” Levi quipped with a subtle chuckle.

A peculiar emotion that the man couldn’t quite distinguish reflected in those emerald eyes as Eren spoke, “You should have seen it. The whole thing flipped mid-jump and landed on its side. Then the poor guy just kinda convulsed there for a while. My dad told me to finish it off – put a slug in his heart so I wouldn’t ruin the mount, but I couldn’t do that to an animal that’s already down. Even out of mercy.” There was a loaded pause for several moments, shadowed by a halfhearted shrug, “So, my dad ripped the gun from my hands and walked over and shot him dead like it was nothing at all.”

Levi’s reply was frank, “I’m not even going to pretend that story wasn’t disturbing.”

“Grisha was, uh…” Eren ponderously scratched the back of his scalp and nodded absentmindedly to himself when he stumbled upon the politically correct term, “ _different_ , but I fell in love with the scenery. Puts your mind at ease.”

“I beg to differ,” Levi grumbled as he pulled a hindering branch away from his face.

“Wait! Stay there.”

He froze like a block of ice. Ceasing all action, muscles abruptly stiffening and immobilizing, “I swear to God if there’s anything on me I’m going to fucking lose my mind.”

 A tiny laughed bubbled in Eren’s chest and leaked from his light smile, “No, no, just…” he took a speedy moment to analyze the current settings, how specific facets would harmonize with Levi’s characteristics and he started piecing it together in his brain like a puzzle. “Kinda put that branch back by your face, but only cover your left side like you’re looking around the leaves.”

The man moved by degrees – almost calculating. As much as he feigned displeasure for all these unnecessary methods in order get a fucking picture, deep in the core of his soul he found Eren’s passion alone to be endearing. Seeing his expression brighten like the midday sun when he spotted a vibrant yellow dandelion in a spread of dying moss inspired a very distinct kind of love in Levi. Not the type that drives your body, but your heart. Any other ruined individual who would have come across that same dandelion would saw it as a goddamn weed and nothing more. That was the difference between Eren and everyone else – why Levi held him at night instead of a stranger, why he shifted the thin stretch of coarse tree bark and olive leaves to prickle his cheek.

The camera couldn’t be in Eren’s hands quick enough. It was close to flawless. “Relax your fingers a bit.”

Instructions were minded accordingly so without much of a protest. Except one crossly saying of the Lord’s name in vain. 

Eren promptly leveled his Nikon, his fingers delicately turning the focus to make the quality sharper than the naked eye. It heightened every aspect of Levi’s appearance; like how the jet black strands of his hair seemed darker than midnight and how the pale green shrouded against his porcelain skin did well in complimenting his incredibly prismatic blue irises that stared directly ahead. Body language was so artlessly poised. Those slender hips and sturdy legs naturally leaned with the Earth’s gradient, making him look eased in Mother Nature’s fruitful aura and radiant sunshine. A smile sprouted on Eren’s lips as he trapped the scene with a white flash. Then another and then another.

“Perfect,” the boy praised as he attained a final shot. Lowering his camera, he pressed his fingertips to his puckered mouth and elegantly kissed them, “Wee, monsieur you are a natural.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, “You making fun of me because I’m French?”

“Perhaps,” Eren playfully replied. “I always thought that the stereotype that all the French were grumpy was horseshit and then I met you and it all makes sense.”

“What about you, huh? German and Spanish.”

A nonchalant shrug, “One half of my blood fucked up in two world wars and the other half makes terrible drama series.” Eren offhandedly observed Levi dipping beneath the tree branch in his grip and stepping out into approachable space – free of restricting foliage. The young man smirked in a cunning manner as a thought crossed his mind. As soon as Levi’s awareness was uninhibited by distraction, Eren began to walk forward, his legs bringing themselves upwards and fluently down in a series of fiery struts. He snappishly rolled his head back, intimidating a sassy hair flip as he hotly articulated in eloquent Spanish, “ _Carlos, hijo de punta. Yo sabia que tenia un romance con Senora Salvador._ ” Palms were angrily thrown flat against his chest as his voice flourished – heated and furious, “ _Por que? Por que haces esto a mi?_ ”

Levi watched that swaying body draw nearer and nearer. The base of his jaw twitched like he wanted so desperately to smile, but wouldn’t permit himself too. He opened his mouth to verbalize a brisk remark as substitute, but the brat moved intimately close and placed an elusive finger softly upon his lips.

“ _Silencio,_ ” Eren whispered like an enchantment, his eyes formidable. “ _No parcecen ser. No me importa que usted ha tenido contacto con siempre que usted me ama. Dices que me amas, Carlos!_ ” The last of his speech came as a passionate shout before he slipped his eyelids shut and seized a fistful of Levi’s shirt in his grasps, moaning deliciously, “ _Oh, Carlos! Carlos! Aye, Papi! Si, si! Joder mi cono!_ ”

The words were foreign, but the language of sex was universal. Levi didn’t need to have a basic foundation of high school Spanish to get the obvious gist. Eren’s lewd cries for pleasure could make his cock hard in any dialect. Oddly, he didn’t want it to stop. However, the sound of foolhardy laughter broke Eren’s erotic character and indicated that the melodramatic soap opera charade was over. The boy just couldn’t take himself seriously. Levi had to repress a disappointed groan and bury it in his testicles for later.

“God, you’re so sexy when your Latino comes out,” he uttered with a growl rippling deep in his throat.

“No, that’s my mother coming out,” Eren corrected. He lightly touched three right fingers to his forehead, then heart and finally across both shoulders in respect for his deceased mother; the religious gesture for The Father, The Son and the Holy Spirit. Carla was a devout Catholic. Dragged Eren and Mikasa’s asses to church every week for mass in their Sunday best, “Rest in peace, Mom.”

Levi never felt a sense of discomfort when Eren brought up the subject of his mom. It was commending that he still held her so dear to his soul even though the man wouldn’t know her in this life. Yet, the way her son carried her spiritual presence made Levi feel as though he had at one point. In spite of that, whenever the topic of her ill-fated death arose into discussion, a meditative silence would overwhelm Eren’s entire being. It was neither sad nor enraged, but more so wistful and reflective. He always said he was too old to be mad at God anymore. Either way, Levi didn’t take joy in the boy’s sorrows. He acted impulsively to salvage their sensual mood by expertly whisking away Eren’s camera from around his neck by the thick strap without the brat detecting its absence until it was already carried from his clutches.

Levi forged a look of introspection as the costly piece of equipment dangled from the fastenings. He scrutinized Eren with frigid eyes – eyes that could chill anyone’s bones in the most pleasant of ways. The phantom of conversation lingered tensely in the air as their gazes concentrated on one another. They were quiet, but not restrained as they considered one another. Levi became the first to speak.

“Take your clothes off.”

Eren cocked a bemused eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“I want to take my own photos of nature,” Levi candidly professed. “And what’s more primitive than the naked body of man?”

 “I can’t take my clothes off here!” Eren affirmed with a fervent yell. “What if someone sees me?”

“We’re far off from the original trail. You think I’m not aware of that?”

A smile matured in the shrewdest of fashions alongside obscuring eyes that darkened much like the shade of a freshwater lake when howling winds channeled in a storm. The guise undisputedly told Levi that Eren was waiting for him to notice. “Brilliant observation,” the kid applauded and then everything about his disposition began to breed a lecherous charisma. He sighed in a way that sounded regretful as his hands grabbed the bottom hem of his gray fitted long-sleeved shirt and gently uplifted the fabric, revealing a minor share of the beautifully bronzed skin of his abdomen that lay beneath.

But, he stopped about as soon as he started and then emitted a whimsical giggle that was very unlike his nature. Levi was impervious to it for he was wholly prepared to play the fuck out of this coy game that the little piss ant was willing to participate in. Much like a game of chess, it was simply a matter of distinguishing your opponent’s strategy. At the present time, Eren had unknowingly made the first move. Levi stole the right to the second.

“Come on, pretty boy,” he encouraged. “You’re never going to make it in this industry unless you shed some layers.”

The pass was now back to Eren – he caught it with certainty and ran. He cowered his blushing face in a timid shoulder. Away from Levi’s unbreakable stare, “My goodness,” Eren frightfully gasped, adoring his voice in a rather impressive 1940’s Southern Belle accent. “But, Mr. Director, my daddy’s a faithful Christian. What will he say when he sees these pictures of me? He may rip off my dress and spank me.”

Levi was – how you would say – a connoisseur at keeping a cool composure. Even with his budding erection being packed inside his restricting jeans like lunch meat stuffed in a Ziploc bag. “You’re grown now, honey,” he replied evenly. “All grown into that adult body. Now go on and show it to me.”

Eren situated a bashful palm against his cheek as his sight was casted to the ground, “I’m so nervous,” he laugh fretfully. “The most immodest a boy has ever seen me back home was when he took me behind a gas station and put a finger in my panties and tickled me in a strange way until I came.” Levi could nearly see the underhanded grin in the brat’s features after the statement was made and he could undoubtedly hear it in his tone as he persisted on, “But, you’re not gonna do anything like that to me, are you mister?”

 Levi forfeited his opportunity to retort. Instead, he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as the tender flesh of his dick condensed harder against his zipper.

“Listen to me speakin’ all silly and whatnot. Of course you wouldn’t. You seem like quite the gentleman – not like the other boys.” At that moment, Eren’s expression drastically altered from a humble gem from the Carolinas to one of thirst for erogenous sin. That sly mouth slackened into a diminutive frown and those eyes peeled into a glower as he definitively towed his shirt up and slipped it off his head. His toned chest and finely built arms were left bare to the bitter draft as the article of clothing was dropped to the soil. No shame, no inhibition. “You’re a man, aren’t you?”

“Jesus Christ, Eren,” Levi husked unintelligently.

A sense of triumph coursed through Eren’s veins and poisoned his poaching blood that rushed to both his brain and in between his legs, bestowing a baleful smirk on his face that he’d soon atone for. However, in the hot and fuddled cloud of debauchery, there existed no reasoning. Only impulse that roared like ireful thunder in his ears. No time wasted as he began to unclasp his belt buckle. The thunder cracked once more, rolling overhead. Eren felt the wetness of a single raindrop on his chin and went to touch it. Realization knocked then.

It was _actual_ thunder.

Eren glanced upwards to the blackening sky.

“Shit.”

-

Five minutes later the heavens opened wide and the Gods wept copious amounts of fat, chilling tears on the Earth. The torrent came with the absence of wind and the storm barreled straight down from the firmament in a crystalline wall. Eren and Levi sprinted across the parking lot, their rapid footfalls splashing in the crisp water as it dampened their socks. Droplets pelleted against their clothes in the downpour, but the material was soaked before they even broke through the muddy trails and hit the pavement with their shoes. Levi hastily reached deep in his pockets and pressed the unlock control on the key fob. In the blinding rain, off in the distance, they saw Veronica’s headlights flicker and heard the double beep of her horn. As they approached the car, their pace did not slow. Eren practically slammed his body into the door as Levi’s rounded the front – a miniscule short cut to the driver’s side. They both tugged on the handles at once, climbing into the vehicle and plopping their sodden asses on the polished interior.

As soon as the doors were fixed shut, Levi raked his fingers through his hair and scrubbed the moisture out of his black locks. Contrariwise, Eren’s consideration was focused on much more vital matters; like the drenched Nikon still wrapped around the man’s neckline.

“Fuck, my camera!” he bellowed and desperately pulled it over Levi’s head with a violent heave.

“Easy, brat!”

Eren settled the gear in his lap and was quick to swipe the power toggle forward with his thumb then allowed it automatically snapped backwards. A tiny dot off to the right glowed a vivid red and the digital screen flashed white as it became fully functioning and operational. He blew a momentous sigh of relief, “Thank you.” Immediately after, Eren switched the camera off. He took a brief second to wipe the lens clean with the end of his shirt sleeve before popping open the glove box and carefully setting it inside before closing it. He turned to Levi in that same moment.

It must have been the precipitation glistening off their skin or how their soggy bangs clung to their foreheads. _Something_ about the way one another looked as their eyes connected sparked a mutual compulsion that had the two simultaneously lurching towards each other and joining in a frenzy of tongues and cheeks. Wet muscles interweaved themselves in a familiar sequence as their mouths compacted firmly together. Levi held the sides of Eren’s face with a resilient grip, savoring the sugary taste of the boy’s lips on his own. The lull of rainfall cascading against the windshield was the only background noise that drowned out the impassioned sounds of excited breathing; exhaling sharply from their noses and parting merely a touch to gasp for air before devouring each other once more.

With hysterical hands, they grabbed at one another – clumsily hauling their bodies through the gap in between the front seats. Knees screwed themselves into the upholstery to gain stability, arms flew outwards in every direction in hopes of grabbing onto anything for leverage; anything that would support their weight as they wedged their limbs through the small opening. Mouths remained locked to each other like positive and negative magnets in the exertion. Their raw, masculine groans rumbled in their throats without promise of escape as they awkwardly slipped passed the crevasse by the power of their legs. Eren tumbled backwards first, bringing Levi down on top of him by the cast-iron hold he had on the man’s shirt collar. They made fast work of readjusting their catawampus positions, eagerly scrambling into a horizontal arrangement as they sucked on each other’s tongues and relished in the delicious smacking of their lips with every unruly kiss.

Levi impatiently crept his palms down Eren’s clothed and sopping thighs and dug his fingernails into his hips, grinding his ripening erection hard between those pretty legs. Instinctively, Eren wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and began grating himself against the opposition, creating significant friction and a steadfast momentum. They stimulated each other like this with earnest – teasing their irritable points until weak for desire; Levi biting the junction above Eren’s collarbone, making every muscle in that sexy little body tauten while Eren respired warm and shaky pants into Levi’s ear. However, foreplay latest shortly for neither were in the mood for such recreational banter. Once again, their mouths caressed each other and amidst every feverish peck, Levi spoke.

“I can’t wait.”

Eren placed a hand flush on the man’s torso, hesitating his advances. The way those green irises glinted behind rich brown eyelashes did not suggest that he wished for this to stop and confirming that notion was the longing in his reply, “Then don’t.” It was so shamefully obvious that he wanted this to be dirty.

And validation was all Levi needed.

Very suddenly, Eren’s world spun rather ferociously. Brutal hands flipped him square on palms and knees and began detaching his belt with promptness. The distinct clinking of his buckle being undone increased this irrefutable anticipation that had Eren virtually moaning before Levi even popped the button of his jeans open and dragged down the zipper; which was accomplished in great haste as well. Faded denim was tugged down those silky thighs and left the brat’s magnificent ass and aching member stripped and vulnerable to Levi’s uncouth considerations. Eren could fucking smell his lover’s vulgar stare dissecting his lower and utterly naked physique. It made him feel so exceptionally naughty that he squirmed as a delightful chill tormented his spine. The suggestive convulsion caused a reactive shift from behind him. Christ, if Eren had a cunt he would be so unbelievably wet.

Levi punctually smoothed his fingers against his lips and brusquely spit into them like an ill-bred mountain man. At least, he thought so. Lack of proper lubrication typically called for such loutish things and when a whiny little whore is trembling before you – ready to please – you don’t think twice about soaking your digits and massaging them against that keen entrance. Shit, listening to their mesmeric whimpers was a reward in its own right. It made Eren damn close to irresistible and left Levi encircling his snug cavity flirtatiously, coating the rim with slick saliva. Lustful enthusiasm seemed to scourge the kid’s body like a plague by the manner in which his legs shook. Rude sex made him greedy.

“Don’t fuck with me,” Eren grunted, “I need you now.”

With a disdainfully scowl, Levi reared back slightly – just enough to straighten his back – and took his proactive hand along with him. Eren lost his nerve then, panicking that he had said the wrong words with the wrong attitude and an anguished frustration soon came rapping on his chamber door. His shoulder blades pinched together, muscles perceptibly fluctuating under his shirt like plate tectonics, as he declined his head low and pushed his forehead against the leather interior. Such a recoiled position did well in hiding Eren’s face while his lips formulated an inaudible curse.

You see, Levi didn’t take commands like a bitch. That was Eren’s responsibility. Hell, perhaps even his civic duty because he portrayed the part so aptly; the beautiful boy with the guiltless eyes and the wicked body. A secret freak in the sheets. Whatever spell he used to cast on susceptible gentlemen in dive bars didn’t quite work on a true professional like Levi. Eren was swift to learn who the real ring leader was – how the scales of balance would everlastingly be tipped against his favor, but after taking that first sip of firewater from the bewitched goblet had Eren fascinated to a new kind of therapy. One he had been addicted to for years. He knew better than to give orders and he did _not_ budge from his still pose even when he heard the _ziippp_ of metal, the sound of some serious shit.

“Trust me,” Levi groused, tone so dangerously depressed in octaves that it vibrated Eren’s eardrums. It made his chest cold, but then instantly hot when he perceived that Levi’s fly had been opened and his member unmasked over the elastic waistband of his briefs. Rough hands smoothed themselves against the boy’s covered skin and crawled. Crawled up his back and down to his tailbone and then curved around his undressed hips with a tender squeeze. That man’s threatening voice came again in Eren’s augmented awareness, “I wasn’t going to give you the courtesy,” he finished definitely.

And at that very moment, Levi shoved himself inside and Eren’s form was propelled forward with an aggressive jerk. Arms were thrown outwards as an inherent reflex and the brat’s hands landed straight on the window ahead with a certified thud, bracing his upper body and saving his nose from cracking against the thick tempered glass. The circumference of Eren’s entrance stretched wide around the girth of his boyfriend’s searing cock and he cried out in mouthwatering agony, suffocating on his vocals.

“Fuccckkk!”

Levi’s starting thrusts were slow and steady yet mighty in their force. _Smack…smack…smack!_ Went their skin with every stout connection of bone and ass cheek, tiny waves flowing across their flesh. Groans were beginning to discharge from the bottom of Levi’s gut and he tucked his lips between his teeth to smother them away. Eren wasn’t so diplomatic. He revealed his gritted fangs in remarkable pain while bemoaning his remarkable pleasure as Levi pulled and pushed, pulled and pushed – combing long fingers through that mess of dark russet hair.

“Say my name,” the man whispered, twisting his hand tighter in those clammy locks. “Say my fucking name. Scream it for me to hear.”

The decree was crystal. However, Levi could be a little shit when he wanted to be. To emphasize his demand he teasingly stroked Eren’s prostate with mastered precision by merely the tip of his penis. Fuck, he could fondle this kid’s sweet spot with his eyes closed and wrists tied, but he never grew bored of those screams – and boy, did he scream good. Eren’s lids broadened and his eyes sparkled with ecstasy. His jaw fell – mouth trying to maneuver before his brain which made his speech incoherent, “L-Le,” he choked on the word, but for a second could not remember. Then he swallowed hard, “Levi!”

Listening to his name being shouted from a whore – _his whore_ – was like pouring gasoline on an untamable flame. It had Levi’s whole built rolling into every insertion, every arcane plunge into that welcoming passage that was reddened from abrasion and glossy from spit and pre-cum. He was gliding his erection at such a perfect angle that it nearly put Eren in tears. Sobbing for rapture as his palms and fingertips slid down the foggy car window, leaving behind streaks and prints in the condensation caused by their angry sweat and roasting body temperatures. It was at this point that Levi wanted the boy closer than face down in the seat padding. He grabbed a fat wad of Eren’s shirt and hoisted him straight on his knees. Subsequently, Eren’s back collided squarely against the man’s torso and without much delay he felt a devious hand snag the front of his hemline and hike it up underneath his chin – showcasing that fearsome figure.

One rosy nipple was seized upon exposure. Tan legs parted further from one another in response. Levi’s lips pressed themselves to Eren’s temple.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered.

The only comprehensible action Eren could accomplish was a nod and then he grasped his dick and pumped with sincerity. The will to hold his head upright died and he dropped it back to rest on Levi’s shoulder, tilting slightly to the right to pant steamy moans into his ear and drive him fucking insane. As if the saturated noises of Eren’s fist slapping along his cock as he rubbed himself raw wasn’t doing its job already. Shear desire had Levi burying himself so far in the brat’s asshole that he was stunned that he hadn’t stabbed his heart yet and killed him. The thought of it didn’t make him stop, didn’t impel him to put on the brakes. It only further proved how much of a sadistic bastard he truly was. How much he really wanted to make this little bitch shriek.

However, Eren’s voice was lost. Clogged somewhere in his throat as he gagged for air. The combination of intense perspiration and rain water had the strands of his hair sticking to his neck. Euphoria was making his eyes heavy like he was high off of a potent pill. There was something he wanted to say – something he needed to say and it came out of his gaping mouth like how a fine liquor pours out of a bottle.

“I love you.”

Sometimes Levi would return the words of adoration. Sometimes he didn’t. Today, he didn’t. Instead he hugged Eren more tightly, more fondly and bucked harder. And that was enough. That was just how Levi operated. In love, you learn patience – acceptance. Although Eren’s biological framework required constant physical affection, if Levi were to become benevolent then he wouldn’t be the man that knocked his socks off three years ago. That detached personality made him an unsolvable mystery to others, but to his lover it was seen as a reflection of his goals, his values, and his soul. That alone got Eren’s blood pulsing, his testosterone rising, the itch to orgasm to mount rapidly.

Because Levi was his. Unconditionally.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” Eren breathed distressingly, massaging his erection while Levi pounded his ass faster and faster and _faster_. Overwhelming his perception and growing high-pitched in his alarm, “I’m gonna cum.”

There was an abrupt surge in his balls then. It was like a flare being shot off from his crotch and racing to the top of his head at a hundred miles an hour. Levi heard the boy’s loud gasp and felt the prickling sensation of fingernails burrowing into his forearm. “Now, now,” Eren bellowed fanatically. “I’m cumming now!” On cue, his muscles flexed as his climax crashed into him like a tidal wave on the shoreline. His vision went as white as the semen that dispensed from his cock in squirts and the knuckles that gripped it. A shudder traveled through Eren’s extremities so fiercely that it caused his final, hoarse whimper to shake much like his bones.

Meanwhile, his loosened inner walls caved in around Levi’s member with same amount of reprisal and the man inhaled harshly like he was swallowing knives. One concrete thrust, then another. Climbing to the peak of the beguiled crag until the soaring altitude wrecked his fortitude to continue and he descended from the precipice into bliss, releasing his load within Eren’s quivering frame. It was the equivalent to angels singing.

Dizziness struck Eren like a bad hangover and he swayed like paper in the breeze, blinking away the stars from his sight. Behind him Levi unleashed a tremendous breath and slumped his forehead in the cleft of the boy’s comforting shoulder. Eren mustered the energy to chuckle wearily.

“You’re getting too old for this shit.”

“Foolish words,” Levi grumbled and uncharacteristically nuzzled his nose in the cloth of his lover’s top. “You want me to bend you over again?”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Eren taunted with a crooked and tired smile. Another session of love making was always in the cards. Second bouts made the body filthier and the sex more primal. Levi must have been picturing the same erotic image as well because his arousal remained plump and safely penetrated in Eren’s warmth as he began to softly rotate the appendage inside that lurid hole once more, feeling those tantalizing recesses twitch in hunger. A pair of hands ran across those bronzed pecks and delectable abs. Eren’s lungs raced erratically.

Levi spoke to him with carnal magnetism oozing from his lips, “I can fuck you better than any punk college boy, sweetheart.”

Eren was quick on the offensive. Even with a dick poking around in his ass and his eyes closing in corporeal serenity, “College boys aren’t really my scene anymore,” he hummed. “Most of them are straight with too many hormones and like to play on the wild side with cute pieces of tail like me.”

Somehow the thought of his younger partner getting railed by a group of frat boys reeved Levi’s engine in the oddest of ways and he rocked against Eren with a newfound revelation. “You’re such a little slut,” he purred, kissing the brat’s slender and appetizing neck. He immediately felt the little shit turn to gaze at him seductively, tracing the tip of tongue along the back of his teeth with a foul smirk. 

“I’m all yours now,” he avowed and ended his sentence with a dry and voluptuous murmur, “my sexy, dirty, wonderful man.”

A wire snapped in Levi’s brain then. He hurled Eren forward in his previously bowed position whom which let out a girlish squeal and broke out into a fit of mischievous giggles as a result. They started fooling around with each other not even a second later; licking, caressing and violating their bodies with glee. Snickering in hushed tones as they planted sugary kisses one another’s skin, moaning as they gyrated their attached lower halves together.

Needless to say, things spiced up rather quickly.

And it was feeling like a fucking sauna in the Jeep. Levi reached to pluck off his sticky shirt that clung to him like adhesive. Oblivious he was to the ominous silhouette that skated around the misty back windshield like a poltergeist. It approach the right side door in their blind spot. An obscured black baton was drummed against the dewy glass. _Tap! Tap! Tap!_ The noise was so faint that Levi didn’t even flinch – figured he imagined it. Eren was deaf to it completely and gave the man a perplexed look when the vigorous foreplay ceased in all activity. Levi’s brows furrowed and he cocked his head over to the window, wiping the vapor away with the razed portion of his elbow to check what was striking the car.

It was soon discovered that it was a police officer with a night stick. Levi’s eye widened.

“Oh…”

“…shit!” Eren barked and scrabbled up off his knees, furiously wrenching up his jeans around his waist. Levi followed suit instantaneously with inconceivable speed. In one fluid motion he threw his shirt down and drew his pants up to his hips with a zip and a prompt hook of a button – much like magic. While Eren flopped on the seat like a fish out of water trying to keep his fitted denim from getting snagged on his heels. Eventually he succeeded, but without his pride which was draining from his conscience while also draining the color from his face. By the time he got to fixing his disheveled hair, Levi had opened Veronica’s door to confront their unwarranted visitor and a dense smog of pheromones and body heat seeped to the outside. As if their indiscretions couldn’t be any more transparent.

“Good afternoon, officer,” Levi stated formally. Not giving a single fuck.

The gallantry was not reimbursed by law enforcement. The policeman regarded Levi with a stern expression and then that diligent stare wondered beyond him to the flushing lad sitting nervously on the opposite side of the automobile. Levi knew what this guy was assuming solely by the manner in which he frowned.

He thought Eren was a minor.

And after determining that possibility, the officer cleared the shit out of his throat. “Can you two gentlemen step out of the vehicle for me?”

-

Levi had officially chain smoked his third Marlboro down to the nub. The sweltering butt was flicked off into a puddle that had served as his ashtray for the past fifteen minutes and the ember was extinguished with a hiss. He folded his arms laxly and huffed out a peevish sigh. This was taking too long and it didn’t help that the brunette spazz beside him was fidgeting like he was a pitiful tweaker searching for meth. It earned him a glare and a well-deserved punch in the thigh that made him yelp. Eren’s rebuttal was silent, but his livid scowl spoke volumes. Levi paid him no mind. He wasn’t the one being targeted for statutory rape.

About a minute or so later after standing for nearly twenty, the man in blue came strolling from his cruiser with a small notepad in his grasps and his patent military boots clomping along the pavement with every hefty step. Levi snorted. Those are fag shoes. He knew because he got fucked in a pair five Halloweens ago and that observation caused a lift in his mood.

“Alright, boys,” the policeman boomed as he came within proximity and offered Levi his driver’s license like an outstretched invitation which was accepted with irrelevance. “You’re record is clean.”

 _No shit, asshole_ was what Levi wanted to say, but opted instead to stow his photo identification back into his pocket without giving into temptation. Next, the cop handed off the second laminated card in his possession to Eren with a quirked eyebrow, “Misdemeanor theft?” he questioned with curiosity.

Levi sniped a very pointed look in the brat’s direction, “Are you fucking serious?” Shockingly enough, he wasn’t bowled over by this.

Eren snatched his ID with mild embarrassment, muttering, “I was fifteen. I stole a pack of cigarettes.” That merited an impudent scoff from his boyfriend. Predictably.

Ignoring the couple’s tiny squabble, the officer kept himself in his bureaucratic disposition and resumed speaking of legalities. “Well, gentlemen, you know performing sexual activity in a private lot is grounds for public indecency, correct? I could technically arrest you for this.”

With that being said, Eren’s terror returned and he bobbed on the balls of his feet as his glossy eyes looked up to the gray sky in prayer, “Fuck…”

“However,” the cop stressed, flipping his scratchpad in his breast pocket, “You caught me in a pleasant mood today. We’ll save the paperwork and say that this never happened. I think being found with your pants down is punishment enough.”

Levi wanted to spit in this fucker’s face.

“Thank you, officer,” he expressed gratefully, but if this man in uniform was as vigilant as he led himself on to be then he should have picked up on the hint of sarcasm.

He did not.

“Not a problem,” he replied with an empty smile and then said with empty humor, “Just keep it in the bedroom next time.”

Both of them nodded curtly in understanding. Levi was fearful that if he opened his mouth that it would have him thrown in county. Eren just felt so relieved that he couldn’t talk. Either way, it worked in their favor. The policeman tipped his chin to them in acknowledgement and raised a hand in a blunt wave. Or perhaps it was his pardon for their inappropriate transgressions. Kind of like the Pope.

“You folks enjoy the rest of your Sunday.”

And just like that, he got in his squad car and coasted away. Off to inconvenience more civilians rather than upholding justice. This city’s police department was so shambolic. Levi couldn’t believe that his taxes went towards their coffee dependences and donut feedings. All he could do about it now was kick the peddles beneath his feet and turn to Eren who watched him with a hooded expression. Poor baby, he looked like a shamed whore.

“So,” Levi droned. “A pack of cigarettes?”

“Jesus Christ, I was fifteen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m here to say that no – I have never been arrested or was threatened with being arrested from fucking in a car. But, I have fucked in a car. And it’s awesome.
> 
> Two aspects I’m loving about Eren right now as I develop him in these stories is 1.) his Spanish heritage – very glad I added that. 2.) he was the town pump in college but in the most savvy way possible. Like this motherfucker knew how to market his body and play the fuck out of boys. Even the straight frat ones. He’s THAT in tune with his inner slut. He’s not mindless about it. He’s a sly little shit. And you know what, go you Eren. You got street smarts. While Levi’s got book and street smarts. You complement each other so well. So, if Eren acts like a helpless prostitute in chapters please note that it’s not because he’s incapable or weak-minded. He does it on purpose. I think I’ve made that clear.
> 
> Oh and that Spanish snippet. I Google translated that so it’s most likely incorrect if anyone here speaks it. I took Japanese is high school. The English for it was something like “Carlos, you son of a bitch, I know you had an affair with Mrs. Salvador. Why? Why would you do this to me? Silence! I don’t care who you’ve had contact with so long as you love me. Say you love me, Carlos. Oh, Carlos, Carlos! Yes, Yes! Fuck my little cunt!” So, yeah. If you were curious. Tis very sexual.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy yourselves. And as always – stay tuned.


End file.
